Seven Women
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: Matt's heart and soul are in jeopardy. Can he find her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Women

Hello everyone. I'm back and I am sorry for taking so long to come up with a new idea, but my life is crazy right now. Actually, it's not even my life. But that's another story for another time.

This is an idea, which has no barings on any episode of Gunsmoke. That's right, this is all my own. However, the Characters do not belong to me though had they been my creations, I would have treated them a hell of a lot better than the writers of Gunsmoke. TPTB were cruel masters but life goes on.

I'm calling this one, Seven Women.

It began like every other day, the warm spring weather warmed her flushed cheeks. Kitty loved the warmth of the sun and Matt loved the way it made her gorgeous red hair shine like fire. His arm wrapped in hers as they walked down the sidewalk heading for DelMonicos for Breakfast with Doc and Festus. Matt and Kitty had breakfast with friends. Matt would then do rounds and check things out in town. Kitty would go back to the Saloon and run her business. Doc and Festus would eventually find their way first to the Jail and shoot the bull with Matt and then the three men would end up in the saloon visiting with everyone's favorite redhead. But today would not end up that way.

After breakfast, Mrs. Prye had run into Kitty and asked her to come to a meeting with the church ladies as they wanted to discuss the possible new orphanage that the Ladies Auxiliary wanted to set up. Kitty was part of that group as one of the founder members. There were six other women who were going to be there. Kitty had gone back to the saloon after breakfast to make sure that Sam had gotten the basket from Ma' Smalley's for the meeting and she then headed out of the saloon and down towards the Church where the women were meeting.

So as Kitty headed to the church, Doc and Festus headed into the saloon for a game of checkers.

"Look, we have to work together on this." Kitty said as she stood before the Ladies' Auxiliary.

"That's easy for you to say, you own a business and make money off of your saloon harlots." Bess Turner said.

"My girls are not harlots first of all Bess, and you need to shut up. I'm tired of your nasty attitude. My girls serve drinks, talk to the customers and even dance with them, but anything dirty you might think is going on, is only in your own filthy judgmental mind." Kitty said angrily.

The room was filled with arguments for or against either woman.

Miss. Prye slammed the book down twice to get their attention. "That's enough Bess. I'm tired of your snake tongue. And your twisted ideas. Kitty owns a saloon and nothing more. She's a smart woman and a damned good gambler too." She said smiling at Kitty. The room was filled with laughter at Miss. Prye's language. "I'm tired of your attacking Kitty, just because you have your eye set on the Marshal."

Bess gasped in embarrassment. "I do not, Miss Prye!"

"Ha!" Miss Prye stated. "You think that if Kitty were to leave town, that child of yours would perhaps have some kind of a chance with the good Marshal." Edsel Prye laughed spitefully.

"Miss Prye, please." Kitty pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm tired of her antics. I cannot sit here and allow her to attack a friend of mine and spread her lies." Edsel Prye declared.

"Bess, I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself. Especially those concerning Kitty Russell's personal life." Linda Montgomery said. "Every meeting, it is the same thing and I for one am also tired of you attempts of marrying Jeanne off to the Marshal. The poor child is but 17 years old and she doesn't want to get married. She wants to learn, Bess, she wants to go to college and continue her learning." Linda said looking over at the shy girl who sat with her hands in her lap.

"College? Learning and further schooling is for men folk. What good would it do her." Bess said looking over at her daughter. "She needs to get married and have children and take care of her husband. She doesn't need to go any further in her education. Look what it's done to Kitty. She's an old maid." She said looking at Kitty.

"Excuse me?" Kitty said angrily. "Look, this is a meeting of the Ladies Auxiliary, we are suppose to be discussing the orphanage, not my marital status. Or my life for that matter. I think if you don't have anything to add to this meeting in regards to the orphanage, Bess, then perhaps you should leave." Kitty told her scornfully.

"I'm not leaving. I'm as involved in this orphanage as you are. I've been there from the beginning…" Bess said.

"You mean you been dead set against it from the beginning. Ever since Kitty first campaigned for it you were campaigning against it. Now that it's here and successful, you wanna try and get you grubby little hands in so's folks think you are the benevolent citizen you think you are." Miss Prye said.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to the town's oldest old maid and be berated infront of the Ladies Auxiliary." She said angrily standing up and facing Miss Prye.

"Enough!" Jeanne said as she stood up. "Mother, stop! I'm never getting married. I'm going to school in Indiana next fall and I've already been accepted so there is nothing more to be said about it." Jeanne said finally getting up the nerve to stand up for herself.

"You what? How could you even think of doing that?" She cried in outrage.

"Because, Mama, I want to learn. I want to be something more than just a wife and Mother, I want to study Medicine." Jeanne said pleadingly

"Huh! It's impossible. There ain't no women doctors." Bess retorted.

"Shows how much you know. Women have been doing the doctoring for their families since the beginning of time and there are several women doctors in this country. 5 to be exact." Miss Prye told her. "There are ten times that in Europe."

"I might have known, a spinster school marm like yourself would be talking to my daughter behind my back." Bess said angrily

"Actually it was me." Linda Montgomery spoke up. "I've seen Jeanne helping Doc Adams many times, and she's a natural at it. And she loves helping people so I contacted my father, who you might remember is the Dean of the college in Indiana and he sent me the papers and tests and I sent him the record of her grades. And that was enough. She's one of the smartest young ladies I know and she wanted this, so I helped her." Linda finished.

"Ladies, please?" The Reverend's wife spoke as sternly as possible. "We have things discuss about the orphanage."

"I will speak with you when we get home." Bess said to Jeanne.

"It's no use, Mama, my mind is made up and Papa agrees with me." She said resolutely as she sat down in her chair.

Bess sat down as well and her heart was breaking, but not because her daughter was leaving her but because her daughter had finally stood up to her which meant she would never be able to demand she do anything, such as marrying a good man and having children.

"Mama," Jeanne said gently. "Someday, I will get married and give you the grandchildren you want. But I at least have to try. This is very important to me." She said softly. Bess gently touched her daughter's hand and shook her head yes.

Kerry White finally stood up and spoke. "Well if you people are done with you childish affairs, I'd like to get on with the business at hand." She said stepping up to the table. Linda smiled at her and moved into the spot she was trying to take which was the chairwoman's seat. Kerry glared at her.

"I don't know why we have to constantly go through this with those two. Why is Kitty Russell here anyway. If you would just oust her, then Bess would not snipe with her every meeting." Kerry White said.

"Kitty's here because she's the one who got this Auxiliary started in the first place." Bess said to Kerry's surprise.

"Why are you defending her?" Kerry asked her.

"Because my arguments with Kitty are the most exciting things in my life at this moment." She said and Kitty laughed. "Besides, don't you dare try to be on my side, Kerry, you don't like me and I'll not have someone who speaks behind another's back. When I have something to say to Kitty, I go to her and say it. I do not gripe and groan to others around me wanting them to agree with me and take sides. I know where Kitty stands and she knows where I stand."

Kerry sat down defeated and the other women laughed. "Okay," Linda said as she pulled the papers our of the book and began to read the information on the repairs needed for the orphanage. "Since we had our entertainment for the month, let's get to the business at hand." She said smiling to herself.

"Dag nabbit.. I surely do hate these auxilee-aree meetings!" Festus said looking at the checker board as he tried to play checkers with doc.

"Why? You're not the one stuck in that stuffy room with all those women like poor Kitty is." Doc said.

"And that's another thing, Doc, that Bess Turner, she's an ornery wild one. She don't like Miss Kitty none and don't keep that no secret neither." Festus said as he moved his king right in the line of fire for Doc.

Doc jumped his king and then proceeded to jump another two checkers.

"You been a playing checkers with Kitty again, ain't ya, Doc." Festus said looking sourly at him and his measly three more men on the board.

"Yup, that little girl sure does have a way with board games." He said cheerfully.

TBC

I'm gonna stop here for now, but if you know my writing, you know my two favorites are Matt and Kitty and I always make it worth reading. I'm not sure when I shall return, but please review even if you find it to be boring. Thanks and please forgive the errors. I really need to learn to take my time more.

KR


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Women

Yessiree, I'm back, just like a bad penny. So on to Chapter two. The meeting is still in session, but will soon be closing. Please remember that none of these characters belong to me. I am just barrowing them for as long as I shall write. I love Gunsmoke and I love Matt and Kitty, Doc and Festus. I even love Sam the Bartender and I kind of have this ongoing hate…hate…maybe like…relationship with Burke. But none of this has anything to do with my story. LOL Proceed and enjoy. And I do apologize if I offend or disappoint, but I write what's in my head and my heart.

KR

Kitty took the cup of coffee proffered to her and sipped on it. She looked up over her cup at Bess and smiled to herself. She and Bess have had this ongoing feud for years and it was just a funny thing between them. Bess smiled too and Jeanne just shook her head.

Linda came back into the room holding her infant son. The women all coed and smiled as she walked over to where Kitty was sitting. "Kitty would you hold Micah for a minute while I get a cup of tea. He's all cleaned and fed." She said jokingly.

"I would love to." Kitty said setting her cup down on the table and gently taking Micah from Linda. Bess saw the longing in Kitty's eyes, and though the two were not close friends, she felt for Kitty as she knew how long she and the Marshal had been together, but she also knew as a woman, Kitty would never do anything to hurt or jeopardize Matt's career. Bess herself had waited until she was 24 to have a child because she had waited for Jim to finally ask her to marry him. She was 22 and considered a spinster at that time. Kitty couldn't be more than 28, but Bess didn't know for sure, Kitty was quite a lovely woman and her skin was beautiful even without any of that "war paint" as Bess called it.

Linda smiled as she sat down next to Kitty with her tea. "Kitty, he just loves you!" She said watching her son smile up at the lovely redhead.

Bess stood behind the sofa, behind Kitty and looked down at the baby. "It's the red hair." She said then leaned closer to Kitty and spoke quietly. "Someday, Kitty. You're young, don't worry, you will have one of your own." Bess said to Linda and Kitty's surprise. Kitty looked up at Bess and smiled.

Kerry White stood beside Sara, the Reverend's wife. "Alright, Ladies, if you have dispensed with the fun can we continue with this meeting?" She asked smiling at the other women, but Kerry had her arms crossed over her chest and she was still steaming from her small confrontations. No one in the room really liked Kerry, but that was because she was always trying to divide the group. "We have to find a way to raise money so that we can rebuild the abandoned old Summerton House to accommodate the growing orphanage on Reed St. There are 4 more children coming in from just two towns over. We can't even accommodate our own county and they want to continually send more children. But, it is all of our responsibilities to see to it that these children have a roof over their heads, clothing and food to eat. The Old House is too small for the children. I've contacted Sister Ann, Kitty's friend in New Orleans, but they are also filled to capacity. Now, there has only been one idea put before us." Sarah said, but was interrupted by Kerry White.

"I think we should have a Carnival. There is a gypsy group staying outside of Dodge that could tell fortunes and such." Kerry said.

"I think Kitty's idea of a Ford County Carnival would be a great idea." Bess said, making sure the other women knew who's idea the carnival really was. "And Kitty spoke with the Crulianno family yesterday and they would be more than happy to lend us their talents, dancing, singing, fortune telling." Bess finished.

"We should include quilting, baking, and all the usual things we include at the fair." Jeanne continued for her mother. "When Ma and I were in St. Louis last year, they had this fair, and they had something they called a Dunking Stand." She said with a little excitement in her voice.

"What exactly is a dunking stand?" Ma Smalley finally chirped up.

"Well, they had this woman, she was wearing this beautiful green sparkling dress, and she sat on this plank across this big barrel filled with water. The men-folk were using round solid balls and aiming for this lever. When they struck it correctly, the woman was dropped into the tank of cold water. It was really funny and brought a great many people over trying to douse the poor woman, but she didn't seem to mind. It was for a good cause then too." Jeanne finished.

"You know, that's not a bad idea and I volunteer Kitty Russell to be…." Kerry started but Bess interrupted her.

"Thank you, Kerry, I think it's mighty big of you for volunteering to sit on the barrel." Bess said before Kerry could finish.

"No…I…." Kerry tried but Linda continued with the other things needed.

"How about you Ma, you make the best pies in town?" Linda said questioningly.

"We're gonna need quite a few pies." She said.

"Well with a pie baking contest and first prize being a blue ribbon and a Ten dollar gold piece," Miss Prye volunteered. "I think we'll have a great many entries throughout this county and the next." She said. "I'll make the ribbons and I'll donate $100.00 in ten dollar gold pieces for top prize." Miss Prye said and the women were astonished.

"Well what about quilting and jams and such." Jeanne asked. "Ma taught me how to make her blackberry jam." She said.

"Ladies, we have a lot of planning to do today." Sara said as she took out her ledger and began to take notes.

"Jeanne, I want you to head home and get supper ready for your Pa." Bess turner said to her daughter.

"But Ma…." She started but Bess interrupted her.

"You go on, Jeanne, I promise you I'll tell you everything when I get home." Bess promised.

"Yes, Ma." Jeanne said standing up and heading for the door of the rectory.

Matt Dillon walked along Front St with Doc and Festus trailing behind as they headed for Del Monicos for something to eat. Matt realized that they had a tendency to eat in silence when Kitty wasn't around.

The three men sat quietly eating their dinner. They just seemed to be missing one thing, a beautiful redhead to keep them chatting. Matt looks at his plate and Doc looks at him. "Well you two really are great company, I'll tell you? I'd get more conversation out of a monk."

"Monkies a don't be yammerin' doc." Festus said looking up over his plate.

"Not monkey, Festus, Monk!" Doc clarified for him.

"What in tarnation is a monk?" Festus asked him.

"They're a religious community of men, typically living under vows of poverty, chastity and obedience." Matt said not looking up from his plate as he continued to fiddle with his food.

Doc looked at him in surprise. "What's this here Chastiteee?" Festus asked and Doc coughed as he choked on his mashed potatoes. Festus begins to pat him on the back and hands him a glass of water. Matt tried desperately to not laugh. "You ole scudder, you should a been eatin' a wee bit slower, Doc. You gotta chew them thar peas, not swaller em. "

"Oh shut up you dang fool!" Doc said wiping his face with his napkin. When he was through catching his breath and Matt had relaxed, Festus spoke up again.

"So, what is it?" He asked

"What is what?" Matt said trying to get him started.

"Don't you dare ask that question again, you dang fool!" Doc said embarrassed. Matt cracked up laughing at the red faced old friend and Festus who looked confused.

Four young men rode into Dodge. Dooley Tucker, Andrew Tucker, Mark Swaney and Devon Lawton, whose father was General Agustus Lawton of Lawton Oklahoma. He was a very rich man with his hands in many pockets. But Devon was a spoiled son and never went without. He believed he alone had a right to anything that caught his eye. But now that Daddy had cut him off, he was taking from others. The four men rode up to the General Store where they tied their horses to the railing, than nonchalantly headed for the bank next door. At the end of Front St. just half a block from the Bank is the Small church where the ladies Auxiliary was now in meeting. The three men entered the bank, leaving Mike Swaney to stand guard as Devon Lawton and Andrew and Dooley entered the bank.

TBC

Okay folks, I'm gonna stop here. I want to get this on the net. I will be back again, soon. So keep reading and reviewing. Thank you and forgive the errors.

Kathleen Russell


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Women

I have to apologize for taking so long to get back to you all. But the flu has been kicking around here and knocking us down. It must have been a month. You start feeling better and bang. But I'm hoping you will still follow this story. I'm working hard on it. Thank you for reading.

 **Four young men rode into Dodge. Dooley Tucker, Andrew Tucker, Mike Swaney and Devon Lawton, whose father was General Agustus Lawton of Lawton Oklahoma. He was a very rich man with his hands in many pockets. But Devon was a spoiled son and never went without. He believed he alone had a right to anything that caught his eye. But now that Daddy had cut him off, he was taking from others. The four men rode up to the General Store where they tied their horses to the railing, than nonchalantly headed for the bank next door. At the end of Front St. just half a block from the Bank is the Small church where the ladies Auxiliary was now in meeting. The three men entered the bank, leaving Mike Swaney to stand guard as Devon Lawton and Andrew and Dooley entered the bank.**

The three young men enter the bank and quickly cover their faces with the kerchiefs around their necks.

"Alright, every, this here's a hold up." Mike Swaney said as he moved into the bank. Devon closed the door after Andrew entered the bank.

"Just do as your told won't nobody be hurt." Devon said. He looks at Andrew. "Get the money out of the drawers. You open that there vault up." He said pointing his pistol at Mr. Bodkins. Mike moved over to Mr. Bodkins and pointed his gun at him and urged him over to the vault. Mr. Bodkins stumbled as Mike pushed him forward.

"Don't hurt him, he won't be able to open that vault." Devon said laughing as Andrew finished stuffing money into the saddle bags.

"Yeah, don't go hurtin' our meal ticket, Mike." Andrew said and Devon took two steps towards him and struck him across the face. "What 'd ya do that fer?" He asked without using a name.

"I done told you, no names, dammit!" Devon said getting in his face.

"It was a mistake. An accident." He pleaded with Devon fearfully.

"I should even the odds and take that kerchief off your ugly face." Devon said angrily.

"I swear it was an accident." Andrew said terrified of Devon. He knew Devon had a bad temper and he didn't want to come up against it.

"Get that safe opened, Mister!" Devon said angrily pointing his gun back at them.

Matt sat at his table and he noticed that across the street and down the block somewhat, four horses stood in front of the bank. The fourth horse had a rider sitting on top. He seemed to be looking about nervously. Festus noticed him looking at the man and spoke up. "He looks kind of skittish, Mathew." Festus said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Matt said standing up and heading to the door with Festus following right behind him. There were barely across the street when three more men came running out of the bank, firing shots into the bank.

The man from the horse looked back and saw the two lawmen running towards them. "It's the law!" He yelled pulling his gun from the holster. The others started firing at Matt and Festus

Kitty jumped at the first shot fired. She rushed to the window to see three men firing towards Festus and Matt who his behind barrels. "Matt." She said under her breath.

The women were scared by the shots, but no one knew what to do other than staying inside and out of the line of fire. The four men, made their way to the church. Kitty and the women backed away from the door of the rectory, it was the only thing keeping them out. Realizing this, Kitty rushed to the door to lock it, just as the door swung open and knocked her to the ground. The women screamed in fear and horror as four men, one of which had been badly wounded by the Marshal or Festus. Sara rushed to Kitty and pulled her to her feet and out of the way of the men. Dooley and Mike drag Andrew over to the couch and lay him down on it.

"You, and you get over there with the others." Devon said pointing his pistol at Kitty and Sara. Kitty rubbed her shoulder as Sara lead her to the other women.

"Dooley, Mike, get those windows covered!" Devon said anxiously. The two men began dumping book shelves to the floor and pulling the empty wooden shelves to cover the windows. The women huddled together as the men peeped through the small areas they left opened. "Marshal, I've got some of your females in this here room. I wouldn't fire any shots into this here church, unless you want to…maybe kill one of these lovely delicate little creatures." He looked over at Jeanne. "You! Come here!" She was terrified. "Mike, bring her to me." Mike moved towards her but Kitty stepped in front of the girl.

"Leave her alone, she's just a child." Kitty said pushing Jeanne behind her.

"Then you'll do just fine!" He said grabbing her brutally by the throat and dragging her over to Devon. She clasped her hands on his wrist to try and pull free because she was unable to breathe. He then slammed her body against the wall next to Devon, who knodded for Mike to let go and move away. Mike did as ordered and backed up. Devon was a good size man of about six feet four, roughly the size and shape of Thad Greenwood. She looked up slowly at him into what she felt to be dark and evil eyes. She saw nothing but loathing and lust in his eyes. He suddenly struck her across the face and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her and struck her again, till her lip and nose were bleeding. Kitty gasped for breath as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"That should do it!" He said nonchalantly. He then pulled her over to the door. "Marshal, I'm opening the door, I wouldn't shoot ifin' I were you, you might hit this pretty little redhead." He said opening the door and pushing Kitty somewhat out of door. He stood directly behind her, his gun to her head. "Now Marshal, you come and nearer this place, this will be the first woman we shoot." He said looking at the tiny redhead. "I've got some thinking to do, but the boys'll be watchin' for ya. Make one more and bang!" He said pressing the gun harder to her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Hopefully you will continue to follow this here story. I am trotting along slowly, because I am constantly being distracting by another story I want to post. It seems hard being torn between two stories and working on them at the same time. But I can't seem to get this other one out of my head and it needs to be on paper. So I'm sorry for the wait on this next chapter. I am trying not to keep you waiting, but alas, what we want doesn't always matter. Thank you so much for staying with me.

Kathleen Russell

Devon shoved Kitty back into the room and she almost fell, but Bess and Jeanne caught her. Jeanne grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe blood from a dazed Kitty. Bess stood beside her as Jeanne sat her on the couch. "Thank you, Kitty. But I feel so guilty, you risked your own well being for me." Jeanne said. Kitty just closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's alright." Kitty said a little dizzily.

"You are quite the brave woman, Kitty." Bess said quietly. Kitty said nothing as the men seemed to be confused and disorganized. This made her nervous even more. Devon walked around the couch looking at Kitty. Then he looked at Bess who gave him a scornful look.

"You got something to say?" Devon asked her.

"What good will it do? You'll just do as you please anyway." She said taking her handkerchief and wiping blood from Kitty's chin.

"Don't know what you're frettin' about, she ain't no worse for wear." He said smiling at the three women.

Mark stood at one window, and Dooley finished covering the other window and rushed to his baby brother's side. "He's bleeding real bad, Dev?" Dooley said as he looked at Devon. Devon leaned over and looked at him. "He ain't gonna make the ride." Dooley said.

"Then maybe we should just finish him here and now." Devon said pulling his gun from the holster. Dooley turned quickly with his own gun drawn. "

"Don't even think about it. I'll kill you if you try it." He said angrily. Devon smiled and put his gun away. "You really don't give a damn about anyone, do you?" Dooley said spitefully.

"No, I don't. Why should I? Don't no one care about me." He said resentfully as he looks around the room. He sat on a chair across from Kitty and he stared at her. She was someone with guts and she was more than just a pretty face. She was quite beautiful. She kind of reminded him of Shayla, only a few years older but it didn't make no difference, she was what he'd call looksome. Kitty saw the look in his eyes and she turned her face towards Bess who continued to clean off the blood.

"I don't think this is going to be an easy walk, Miss Kitty." Jeanne said quietly to her. Her hand was trembling. She should have left when she was supposed to.

Devon walked over to Linda, who held her son, who had finally quieted down. "Why don't' you hand that Brat to someone and you and that Redhead can make us up some vittles." Devon said to Linda. Linda stood up and slowly walked over to Sara and handed her son over to her. She then went over to Kitty who was still shaken by the savage beating, and gently took her hand and lead her into the kitchen of the rectory. As they got to the door, Devon spoke.

"Sweeney, you go make sure they don't try to use a back door or something."

Sweeney got up and headed after the two women. Linda and Kitty started going through the cabinets and looking for what to put toether. They took the large ham out of the cooler and cut it in slices, for sandwhiches and poured out glasses of lemonade for everyone. Sweeney looked at the women, but in particular, his eye was on Linda. It was her blonde hair and brown eyes that interested him. He stopped the women at the door. "You go ahead reds. This one and I have something to talk on." He said putting his arm up and stopping Linda. Kitty suddenly stomped on his foot and he howled in pain. She then pushed Linda through the door and led her out of the kitchen.

Kitty glanced back at Sweeney holding his foot and she hurried Linda into the other room with the women where they would be a little safer in a group. She set the sandwhiches down on the table and straightened up just as Sweeney came at her. He brutally grabbed her arm. "You little bitch!" He said pulling his hand back to strike her, but Dooley Tucker stopped him.

"Leave her be." Dooley said shoving him away from Kitty.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That woman kicked me. She's gonna get a walloping!" He said angrily, but when he tried to get to her, Dooley stood his ground.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll beat you clear into next Sunday." Dooley said as he took Kitty's arm and led her back over to the other women. She sat down on the couch between Jeanne and Bess. The men took turns grabbing food and glasses of lemonade. Dooley tried to get Andrew to eat something or drink something, but he was not doing too well.

"What do you care, she ain't nothing to you." Sweeney said.

"No, she's not, but I'm not going to stand by and allow you and him to beat these women one by one. It stops now." Dooley said standing in front of Kitty who looked up in distaste. She was afraid, but she wasn't going to show them fear. "IT STOPS NOW!" Dooley said again angrily.

"Sit down!" Devon yelled at Sweeney who looked back at him and angrily he went back to his window. Dooley sat down on a chair that wasn't too far from the women.

"I'm going to take a nap. I need time to think about what's next. Sweeney, you and Dooley keep watch of these women." Devon said.

"What about Andrew, he needs a doctor." Dooley said standing up facing Devon.

"Well then, send that little one over there out to get Doc. We'll exchange her for the Doc. Sweeney, wake me in four hours." Devon told him.

"No, Mama." Jeanne whispered to her mother who was on the other side of Kitty.

"You go, girl and you stay out of here. Let Doc come in and help us." Bess said reaching over Kitty to take her daughter's hand. She said nothing more.

"Come on." Dooley said to her and she stood up and followed him. Devon went into another room to lay down and rest. Dooley opened the door slightly. "I'm letting this one go…don't shoot. We are sending her out to get the Doc." He said as Jeanne slipped through the opening. He pushed it closed most of the way. "If you don't send the Doc in, than this man will die. If he dies, than so does her ma." He said as she had made it more than half way across the street. She turned and screamed no, but when she tried to go back, Thad jumped out from behind the wagon and grabbed her about the waist dragging to safety as she kicked and screamed at him to let her go. But he did not.

Matt, Festus, Doc and Newly were standing in the general store.

"There is one who's the leader. I'm sorry Marshal, I didn't catch names, I was too upset when they hurt Kitty and than that one when after her again." She said covering her mouth as she cried.

"He went after her again?" Matt asked as he became tense.

"It was another one of them. Kitty stopped him from hurting Linda and he got angry, but the third man stopped him before he could touch her." Jeanne said. "Marshal, she took that beating for me. It was me he had gone after, but she stopped him and she paid dearly for it." She said hanging her head and crying. Matt put his strong arm around her and told her it wasn't her fault. Kitty was protecting someone she cares about . It's just the way she is.

"Okay, so I'll get my bag and I'm going over there." Doc said as he headed for his office.

"Wait a minute Doc, they ain't gonna let you go." Festus said. "You can't go over there."

"Now you listen…." He started and Newly started.

"He's right Doc, they'll use you as leverage or something." Newly said in Festus' defense.

"Now you listen to me…Kitty is over there along with 5 other women being held hostage. Besides, if I don't go, they'll kill Bess we all heard them." Doc said heading out the back to go to his office by way of the back alley. It took him a few minutes to get there and back but he did it and was ready to go. But Newly stood in a Hat and jacket.

"What's this?" Doc asked.

"Doc, Newly has two years Medical training and plus he's done a great deal of work with you." Matt said. "He can handle this Doc. This town can't afford to lose it's only doctor to these idiots."

"Jeanne, please tell them. It's not safe for any of those women if they find out you're not me." Doc said.

"I agree with them Doc. It's bad enough my mother is in there, but the whole town depends on you." Jeanne said now that she had calmed down.

"The thing is, Newly don't lie to them. Tell them Doc is out of town on a fishing trip and you're his assistant." Matt said to newly.

"Yes, don't give them any reason to hurt you." Doc said.

"I won't, Doc." Newly responded.

"I mean it, Newly, don't try to be a hero." Doc said holding his hand out, palm up.

"I don't understand." Newly tried playing it off.

"Give me the gun. They aren't going to just let you walk in there with a gun. They'll search you boy and then when they find it, they'll kill you or one of the hostages." Doc said.

Matt and the others looked a bit nervous, they had known that Newly had the gun, but Doc had convinced him and he reached into his boot and pulled out the Dillinger.

"I don't like him going in there unarmed." Matt said.

"He's not unarmed, Newly there's a false buttom on that bag inside, you pull the corner up and you'll find a pistol." Doc said to everyone's surprise. "What, I learned a few things over the years is all." The men laugh and sigh in relief.

TBC

Please stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope that this is to your liking. Thank you for your reviews and thoughts I greatly appreciate all your reviews and opininions they help a person at times to figure things out.

KR


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back. I sure do hope that you are enjoying this story. I love Gunsmoke, but I have to tell you that I made an awful mistake. I went on YouTube and watched a video of Amanda Blake with her last husband, Mark Spaeth. I was so angry. I despise him for living a lie that cost Amanda her life. Amanda was my hero from a very young age. I adored her. Still do. I also wanted to apologize for taking so long. But my computer is down and I am using a friends loaned computer. Mine should be back in a week or two. As soon as my friend gets a little time to work on it.

Thank You,

Kathleen Russell.

Newly headed across the street with Doc's bag in his hands. The women in the rectory sat quietly waiting for the doctor to get there. Dooley sat with his brother and was watching him closely as Sweeney and Devon watched Newly walk across the street and head for them. Newly stepped up onto the step and went for the door but before he could open it, Devon pulled it opened and hid behind it. "Get in." He told him. Newly stepped inside and Devon shoved the door closed than he and Sweeney searched Newly making sure he did not have a gun and shoved him towards the ladies.

The women looked on, not surprised really, that Newly had come instead of Doc. Newly knew a great deal about medicine since he had two years of schooling and was often called to help Doc. So Kitty didn't say anything. No one said anything as he walked over to the man on the couch and knelt down beside him. He took the bag and sat it down on the floor as he opened the man's shirt and began to check the wound. After a few minutes, he stood up. "I'm gonna need someone to assist me and I need more light." Newly said taking his jacket off and beginning to roll his sleeves up. "I need hot water. Miss Prye , would you mind boiling some water?" He said looking at her and she went over towards the kitchen with Dooley following right behind her. She looked back at him and continued into the kitchen. Kitty sat on the upright chair and saw Newly looking at her. Her face was red and swelling in several areas. Kerry White stood by Linda Montgomery and her sleeping son. Bess knelt on the floor beside Kitty who was sitting on a chair. Bess held Kitty's hand as she watched Dooley follow Miss Prye into the Kitchen where she set to boiling a pot of water.

Newly began to clean the wound. Kitty did not more from the chair. But she saw Newly glance over at her and she told him she was alright, with just a look. Newly quickly went back to tending to his patient. Devon had seen the look for just a second, but he knew that they all knew each other as they all lived in Dodge. So he really paid no attention to the exchange.

"I'm going to need more light here. I have to get this bullet out before it starts any infections." Newly said. "I'm gonna need more towels please, Miss Sara." He said to the Pastor's wife. Sara nodded to him and went over to the closet next to the entrance of the kitchen and she opened the door and pulled out a stack of towels. As she turned to go back to Newly, Miss Prye was close behind her with Dooley carrying a spot of water and Miss Prye carried a wash basin for Newly to use. Newly took a bottle out of the bag and started to open it until Dooley stopped him.

"What's that you got there?" Dooley asked.

"It's whiskey, I use it to help sterilize the wound, to sterilize the instruments and also to sedate the patient as well." Newly told him. "Look, you have me here, I'll do what I can to help this boy, but why don't you let these women go. They are no use to you, especially since you have me here. Me for them." He finished.

"No." Devon said without hesitation. "I've got an ace up my sleeve here with these lovely ladies. I'm not going to let them go, so take care of your business and then you'll be leaving." He told Newly.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you let these women go." Newly demanded.

"You're a doctor, you take an oath to do no harm." Mark said.

"I'm not a doctor, I'm Doc's assistant, I didn't take an oath. So I suggest you think about this before you answer me, you have me, you don't need them."

"I don't think so." Devon said as he walks around the room looking at each of the women and coming back to stand by Kitty on the opposite side where Bess knelt on the floor. Suddenly he grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to her feet, his pistol in his other hand.

"You'll take care of him and no more stalling or this pretty little redhead, which I noticed you checking her out, making sure she was ok, I take it." Kitty tried not to be scared, and she looked at Newly. "Is she your woman? Seems to me, you aren't her type."

"What would you know about my type?" Kitty asked him annoyed. "And for your information, we are all his concern. Every one of us live or work here in this town." She said to him. Devon just smiled at her.

"Now, reds, I know better. I saw the way he stiffened at the sight of those lovely bruises forming on your cheek. He wasn't none too happy." Devon said.

"He's doc's assistant while he's away, and he is a friend to everyone of us, and he was upset about her injuries as he would be have you been if such an animal had been brutal with any one of us. Newly is a loyal and highly protective individual." Miss Prye said to eveyone's surprise but it worked. Only Miss Prye had the foresight to speak. Most of the Women were scared to death.

"Alright then, Newly, this is how it's going to go. You will take care of your patient, get him ready for riding, cause we're leaving here as soon as he can ride. And you will stop trying to make bargains with me. If you don't help him, I'm going to put a bullet in this pretty little redheads' brain." He said smiling at Kitty who only glared at him.

Newly realized that he was going to have to take care of the patient and wait for his chance to retrieve Doc's pistol. It didn't look too good. Mark was at the window and he had pulled Linda to sit her in a chair with her baby right by his side. And Dooley now stood behind Bess who had come to her feet when Devon pulled Kitty to her feet. The men seemed to have placed themselves with the women which made it hard for him to do anything as he would not endanger any of these women. They were all women he had come to know and respect, even the obnoxious Kerry White. He turned back and went to work on his patient. He knew what he had to do. Get that bullet out and try to keep the patient from dying of shock. "Miss Prye can you help me, I need to give him some whiskey, since I don't have anything more useful here with me." Newly had said.

Miss Prye walked over to him and she gently helped hold the young man's head up and Newly gave him a few mouthfuls of the very strong whiskey. Miss Prye gently laid his head back down and stayed there to help Newly with the man.

Dooley allowed Kitty to sit down in the chair, her shaking legs were grateful for the chair. Bess stood beside the chair and gently placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder to find her body trembling. She squeezed gently. Kitty seemed to relax a bit. Bess knew what kitty had been through sometime back, when she had been taken hostage by two bank robbers and Matt and his Deputy at the time, Chester Goode had gone after her. Being the Marshalls woman was not always an easy thing. She would always be a target and as long as these men didn't know who she really was, she was safe. Bess knew that Kitty would be in danger if they knew who she was.

Just a couple of hours had passed as they sat there keeping watch over Andrew Tucker. Newly sat on the floor next to the chair. He had given up hope of trying to pull the gun from Doc's bag as the men kept the women in the way. The bag had been sitting on the bottom of the couch where Andrew lay. It was a sudden surprise when Andrew began to convulse. Newly jumped to his feet to attend to him, not realizing that the bag had been kicked to the floor spilling its contents including the pistol. Sara picked up the gun and pointed it Devon as Newly tries to stop the man from convulsing. It was Devon who saw her with the gun. He slowly approached her. Newly turned to see she held the gun, "Sara, shoot!" He yelled but she could not. She was the Pastor's wife, she couldn't harm another human being. Devon smiled as he approached her and took the gun from her hands. He then violently slapped her across the face. He then placed the pistol in his belt. Kitty and Bess rushed to Sara and gently helped her to her feet. Kitty pulled Sara into her arms and held her trembling body close. Bess stood with the two women.

"Well…well….well. Planning to save the world, Doctor's assistant"?" He asked as Newly along with Dooley held onto Andrew who suddenly stopped moving. Newly leaned his head against Andrew's heart and listened. Sitting upright, he looked over at Dooley and shook his head no.

"That isn't my bag. It's Doc's bag and he's not in town. I had no idea it was in there." Newly decided to play innocent.

"Somehow, I don't believe that." Devon said.

"I don't really give a damn as to what you do or don't believe." Newly said standing up waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Newly, take you bag. I think it's time for you to leave. I want you to take that woman and her child out of here with you." Dooley said.

"What about your brother, that assistant killed him." Devon said angrily.

"No, you and Mark killed him. And I'm not going to forget that. Mostly I blame Mark and myself, but not Newly. Newly, take that woman and her child with you." Dooley said holding his pistol on Newly. Newly headed over to Linda who still sat on the chair in front of Mark. Mark grabs her shoulder

"No!" Mark said, "The woman stays here." He said leaning against the back of the chair.

But Dooley stood straighter, "The women stay, with the exception of that one and her babe. I'll not have an innocent life bloody my hands." He said. Mark stepped forward. "I wouldn't cross me, Mark, you know what I'm capable of. I'll kill you as surely as you stand. Take the woman and leave." He told Newly, who leaned down and gently helped her to stand up. He then headed for the door and escorted Linda and her baby out of the door.

TBC

I am sorry to stop here, but I have to get this Laptop back to her owner. Thank you for reading my story. I've got a ways to go because it's all in my head, but I'll get there. Again, I'm sorry to stop so early. Please stay tuned. I'll try to get more done, and hopefully my baby will be back in a week or two.

Thank You,

Kathleen Russell


	6. Chapter 6

Good Morning world. I am back. I am sorry for being gone for so long, but life has once again gotten the better of me. I'm sorry for being away for a while but here is the next installment. It is a little longer and I hope it is satisfying . Enjoy the story and I hope that you do enjoy it. I am slowly bringing it to light. I have to apologize if I address Edsyl Prye as a Miss and the next as Mrs. I can't seem to keep it straight. It's making me crazy.

Newly held onto Linda's arm as he guided her and her baby across the street, to Delmonicos where The Marshal and the others were still waiting. As soon as they passed the threshold of the resturaunt, Jeanne helped Linda to sit down. Newly let Jeanne take care of Linda and then he went back to Matt and Festus and the others to tell them everything.

"What happened?" Matt asked as Newly came back over to him.

"They, well one of them forced the others to let me and Mrs. Montgomery go. Said he didn't want any more innocent blood on his hands." Newly told him.

"How are the women?" Matt asked him.

"For the most part they're good. They keep together and calm." Newly said. He hesitated for a moment. "They found the pistol." He finished.

"What? But they let you go, unharmed?" Doc said confused.

"Yes, I told them the bag wasn't mine and that you were out of town. The women confirmed that I sometimes help out when you are out of town, so I was fortunate that they, believed me. And one of them convinced the others to let Linda and me go." Newly said feeling like a failure.

"You did well, Newly." Festus told him

"How many of them?" Matt asked him as he looked towards the Church's rectory door.

"There are three of them now." He paused and looked at Doc. "The injured man lost too much blood, Doc, there was nothing I could do." He said feeling defeated.

Doc looked up at him with big grey eyes. "You tried?" He asked him.

"Of course I tried, Doc." Newly said honestly.

"That's all I could ask of anyone, Newly." He said trying to reassure Newly.

"They have guns and a good deal of ammo." Newly told them. Matt just looked at Newly then back up at the doorway of the Rectory.

Kitty brought the sheet up over the dead boys face. She felt sad for him. Dooley watched her closely as she showed compassion for a stranger, his baby brother.

"Why?" Dooley asked her as he moved around the couch to stand almost directly in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She said confused looking up sadly at the man before her.

"Why would you care about a stranger who robbed a bank and took you hostage? Why give a damn about someone who could have killed you?" He said anger rising in his voice.

Kitty looked over at the boy under the sheets. "Because he's just a boy." She said sadly as she got to her feet to head back over to the other women. As she headed over to them and past Devon who leaned forward and grabbed Kitty's arm as he still sat in his chair. Kitty yelped slightly at the contact.

"You got any of that sympathy left for me?" He asked her leering up at her.

"Let go of me!" Kitty said trying to pull her arm free from his grasp. But Devon's grip on her arm only tightened with her struggle.

"You should be nicer to me, Reds." He said standing up still grasping her arm. His eyes roamed disgustingly over her body as she stood there. He suddenly pulled her against him. "What ya' hiding under them skirts, Reds?" He asked her wrapping his arm around her waist as she struggled to pull free.

"Let go!" Kitty cried as she tried desperately to squirm free.

"Let her be!" Dooley said stalking towards them. Devon just glared at him, smirking evilly at Dooley. He then returned his attention to the struggling redhead.

"I said, let her be!" Dooley said angrily and getting closer.

"What?" Devon said questioningly.

"Have you lost your hearing all of the sudden?" He said standing his ground. "Let her alone." Dooley said angrily. Devon smiled at him then forcibly kissed Kitty as she desperately tried to push him from her. Dooley grabbed Devon's shoulder and pulled Devon off of her. Kitty stumbled backwards but corrected her footing to keep from falling to the floor. Dooley grabbed her arm to steady her then handed her to Bess who gently lead Kitty over to the chair that Kerry was sitting on. Mrs. Prye took Kerry's arm and pulled her from the chair. Kerry was a bit confused at first and then she was furious when she realized she had vacated her seat for Kitty. Dooley looked at Devon, defiantly, and Devon only smirked at him.

Dooley had known the first moment he set eyes on the beautiful redhead that there would be a problem. He himself had been attracted to her, but he knew that Devon would also be attracted. He had a thing for redheads. He was afraid for her and to be quite honest, he was afraid for all of them.

Dev sat down by he kept eyeing up the pretty redhead. She refused to look his way as she sat with the other women gathered around her. Kitty sat there surrounded protectively by Bess, Sara and Miss Prye. Kerry stood by the window, her arms crossed jealously over her chest.

The hours were passing them by. The men were not discussing any kind of strategies for their escape out of Dodge. Mark stood by the window, peering out as Devon slept and Dooley kept watch at the other window. "I'm gonna close my lids for a bit, you got this?" He asked him.

"Yeah, I got this." Dooley said as he peered back at Mark for a moment then back out the window. The women were sleeping in the high-back chairs which they pulled close together. Kerry was still standing alone by a window. She looked over at Dooley, at first angry and terrified. Then she straightened up, and she quietly approached Dooley. "What do you want?" He asked her annoyed.

"I…I just thought we could talk." She said in a whisper. She didn't want to wake anyone. Reaching up and laying her palm on his chest, she seductively moved closer. "I saw the way you were looking at Kitty." She started.

"Kitty?" He asked her not knowing of whom she was speaking.

"That redhead, she's no better than a common whore." She said spitefully. She seductively smiles up at the man. "She'd sell her body for a few dollars."

"And you would sell yours to what? Get out of here?" He asked her sarcastically. She looked up at him angry.

"I was hoping that I might persuade you to let me go is all. I have no intentions of trading my body for that." She looks at him. "She on the other hand, probably would." She said as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Are you sure you wouldn't sell yourself to get out of here?" He said catching her off guard and he laughed lightly. "I think that little redhead is too much for you to handle and that is why you want to well…disrespect her." He shoved her back to her spot by the window and shook his head no, snickering at her. Devon opened his eye slightly and looked over. He was comfortable now to take a nap. Dooley didn't betray him by letting that one go.

The early morning light began to shine through the cracks of the windows. Kerry had finally sat with the other women and fell asleep on one of the high-back chairs. Kitty lay with her head back against the back of the chair and her forehead against the side of the chair. Sara sat much the same way. Miss Prye was awake, she saw that Mark was at the window and she wanted to stretch. "Excuse me, I just want to get up and stretch, is that okay?" She asked him.

He looked over at her. "Yeah, sure." He said going back to looking out the window. Miss Prye stretched slightly as she stood up. Devon was sitting there awake and watching her as she did so. He got up and walked over to Dooley who was sleeping in a chair. Poking him in the shoulder, Dooley stood quickly pulling his gun from the holster, quicker than Devon could think.

"Hey…hey, calm down. It's just me." He said smirking at him once more. "Wake up these lovely little chickens." He told Dooley who shook the cobwebs from his head and began to walk around the room to the women.

"Wake up…" He said to Sara who was startled. She jumped in her chair causing a chain reaction to the other women who were still sleeping in the chairs.

"Come on, ladies, wake up." Devon said as he slowly made his way around the room. Dooley put his boots back on and stood up. The women were waking up and trying to compose themselves. "Well good morning ladies." Devon said. He looked at the women who only stared back at him.

"I've come up with a plan on getting us out of here without a posse following us." He said to Mark and Dooley who looked on dumbfounded. "No guesses?" he said to everyone in the room. "Well, we take a hostage." He said to them all and the women blanched in shear terror.

"What, are you crazy?" Devon said angrily. "A hostage will only slow us down." He responded.

"A hostage will insure that we are not followed." Said Devon angrily. "The right hostage will insure even more distance between us and the Marshall of this town." Devon said smiling as he looked around the room. "Now….which one of these pretty little ducklings is it gonna be?" He said looking around the room at each of the women.

TBC.

I'm sorry to stop here but I wanted to get another chapter posted. I will try to get another one up asap.

Thank you for reading and please, good or bad, review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, it's been too long. I've been trying to come to terms with the loss of my nephew who was only 34 years old. I'm not sure how much I'll get done, but without further ado, let's get this going.

" _ **I've come up with a plan on getting us out of here without a posse following us." He said to Mark and Dooley who looked on dumbfounded. "No guesses?" he said to everyone in the room. "Well, we take a hostage." He said to them all and the women blanched in shear terror.**_

" _ **What, are you crazy?" Devon said angrily. "A hostage will only slow us down." He responded.**_

" _ **A hostage will insure that we are not followed." Said Devon angrily. "The right hostage will insure even more distance between us and the Marshall of this town." Devon said smiling as he looked around the room. "Now….which one of these pretty little ducklings is it gonna be?" He said looking around the room at each of the women.**_

Cont.

"Why do we need to take a hostage. One more person will only slow us down." Dooley spoke desperately. He didn't want another death on his hands.

"Because the right hostage will insure our safe exit of this town. They won't follow us, least not till they think it's safe enough to do so." Devon told him.

"I think it's a big mistake." Dooley said flatly

"Yeah, of course you do. You're gutless. If it weren't for me you and Andrew would be back at that dirt farm of yours plowing away at rocks." Devon said.

"Yes, and Andrew would still be alive." Dooley said.

"It ain't my fault the big man can shoot better 'en us. I didn't know there was a marshal in Dodge." He said angrily.

"Yeah, none of this is your fault, Dev." Dooley said disgusted.

"That'right, it ain't my fault." Devon said annoyed. "I'm thinking, with the right hostage, we'll guarantee our passage out of this town." Devon continued

"Right hostage?" Mark asked

"Someone with money maybe, or the right connections." Devon said looking at the women who all were gathered around the two chairs. "You." He said pointing at Sara. "Come here!" She looked at him terrified. "I said come here girl, ain't nobody gonna hurt you." He said as she slowly stepped towards him. "What's your name and who is your husband?" Devon asked her.

"I'm Sara, my husband is The Parson here in Dodge." She said praying it wasn't going to be her.

"Nah. How about you?" He asks pointing at Bess

"Bess Turner, my husband Micah Turner is a farmer. " She told him flatly.

"What about you?" He asked Miss Prye.

"Miss Prye. I'm a spinster. I have a home my parents left me. I'm worth about $3,000.00." She volunteered. "I reckon that makes me your most valuable hostage." Kitty looked up at her.

"What about you, Reds." He asked a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Kitty…Kitty Russell. I own the Long Branch Saloon." She said terrified.

"A woman saloon Keeper? Hoo doggie!" Mark said laughing.

"Who's your man, Reds?" He scrutinized her with his eyes.

"I don't have a man." She said standing her ground

"I find it hard to believe that someone as pretty as you ain't got a man." He said trying to intimidate her

"She don't. Her man was shot down a few months back." Sara said knowing it wasn't the whole truth. Kitty looked stricken at the memory of it all. Matt was shot, he had been ambushed in the streets of Dodge, but Festus and Newly had come running and shot and killed the would be killers than got Matt up to Doc's office. Kitty had been walking with Matt to dinner at Del Monicos, and there was blood splattered on her new pale blue dress from the bullet creasing his skull. But Matt was fine. The other had gone clear through and into the wooden post behind him.

"What about you, little duckling?" He said asking Kerry.

"Kerry White and they're lying." She said desperately. The other women look at her and try to get her to shut up.

"Shut up, Kerry." Bess whispered harshly to her

"Come here, Kerry." Devon said loudly. They all startled and looked at him.

She slowly made her way towards him, not getting too close to him. "Who is her man?" He said having a sinking feeling that he knew. She hesitated. "Who is he?"

"He's….the marshal." She said and he lifted his head, nodding to her to go back. She went back around the women and stood slightly behind them.

"Come here, Reds." He said softly. She slowly got to her feet and stepped towards him. He smiled at her then suddenly he grabbed her by the throat. "Is she telling the truth, is the marshal your man?" He said holding a struggling Kitty by the throat. Her hands desperately tried to pull his one from her throat. "I asked you a question," He said angrily to her.

"Y..Yes." She said trying to gasp for air.

Angrily he shoved her back to her chair which only toppled over and she hit the floor. The women quickly gathered around her to help her. Kerry tried to help but Bess suddenly hauled off and struck her across the face. "You've been quite enough help for today." Bess told her. "You will regret this, you stupid bitch."

"Bess, please." Sara said trying to remind her of being a good Christian. Bess looked at Sara as she helped a dazed Kitty sit down in the chair. Bess backed away from Kerry but the look she gave Kerry could have burned her where she stood.

"Well, well, seems we found our hostage after all." Devon said.

"You can't do that. She's the Marshal's woman, he'll hunt us down till he finds us for taking her hostage." Dooley said out of desperation.

"No he won't not if he wants to see that pretty little thing ever again." Devon said looking at Kitty who refused to look up at him. "I guess it's time to talk to the law of this town. Mark, you keep an eye on them." He looks at Dooley. "We're gonna talk to the Marshal." He said as he and Dooley headed over to the door. Devon opened the door and stepped out on to the sidewalk of the Rectory. "Hey you folks over there, I know you're awake, get me the Marshal. I wanna speak with him." Devon said standing there.

Festus had been keeping watch. It was still very early, and Matt was trying to catch a few z's. He had been up since this all started. Festus looked over at Newly and nodded at him. Newly in turn went into the back room to get the Marshal. Within a matter of seconds, a bleary eyed Marshal came walking out while putting his gun belt on. "They's a looking for you, Matt." Festus said.

"Did he ask for the Marshal?" Matt said knowing what was coming.

"Yeah." Festus replied.

"Dammit! He knows." He said softly. Matt stepped out onto the sidewalk. "I'm the Marshal, what can I do for you?" He asked him.

"Well, Marshal, it's what I can do for you." He said looking across the way at the big man.

"What is it you can do for me?" Matt said sarcastically.

"I'm going to let these lovely little ducks go." He said gauging the big Marshal's mood. "That is, all but one. I'm going to take one of these ladies with me, to insure that you don't follow us." Devon said trying to drag the anticipation out.

"I'll give you my word that no one will follow you, just let the women go and you can leave town." Matt said to them. Desperate to get them to agree with him.

"See, I don't trust me no lawman. So, I'll tell you what is goin' to happen here." He nodded to Dooley who walked over and gently pulled Kitty to her feet.

"Don't give him a reason to hurt you. Just be still." He told her softly as not to let Devon hear him. Dooley brought her to the door and Devon grabbed her arm and pulled her so her back was against his chest. He slowly raised his pistol to her temple and Kitty closed her eyes. She didn't want Matt to see her terror.

"You see, this here is my ticket out of here. Your woman is the key to this escape, Marshal. I'm guessing you won't put her life in more danger than it already is." He said. "I want four horses and supplies at the back entrance of this building. I don't want anyone out there. There ain't a thing to block my view back there so I'll see you if you try to ambush us." He said shoving Kitty back to Dooley who pulled her back into the room. "Just so you understand me, Marshal, if I see more than one man, leading them horses, I'll kill every last one of these women. And I'll make sure this pretty little redhead is the last to go so she sees the others die before her. You got one hour, Marshal." He said and headed quickly back into the Rectory.

"Don't worry, there won't be anyone trying to ambush you." Matt said.

"I'm not worried, Marshal, it's you who should be worried about the welfare of your woman." He said before disappearing behind the door and closing it tightly.

"Why are we taking one hostage? Why not three, that way we can use them as if they start firing?" Mark asked him.

"Only you would be a coward and use a woman as a shield." Dooley said dryly.

"I'm not a coward." Mark said angrily. He said as he got in Dooley's face.

Dooley stepped up to him and dared him with his glare. "Yes you are." He said and Mark backed down somewhat.

"Will you two back off. We ain't havin' no pissin' contest. And Mark, you are a coward." Devon said siding with Dooley, but it was unwanted. Dooley didn't want in on this. He only came along to try and keep his brother alive and now he was dead. He needed to get out of this mess before it was too late. He hated Devon, he hated Mark. This was not what he wanted in his life, but he made his choice and he knew he'd end up dead because of it. "Let's make some plans, gentlemen." Devon said as he swiped everything off of the desk and took some paper and a pencil and began writing. The women were huddled together in the middle of the room with the exception of Kerry who was standing by the other wall, alone. She was not very popular with the women right now.

"Look, take me with you." Kerry said to Devon.

"What?" He asked her surprised.

"I can't stay here, not now, they'll force me out of town anyway after what I've done." She said pleadingly. "I'll go with you willingly, you can leave her behind." She said pointing at Kitty.

"You ain't worth enough to keep. She's the one gonna get us out of here without a posse following too closely behind." Devon said. "You're life ain't worth much anymore, is it?" He looks her up and down. "I reckon that Marshal will not be too happy with you." He said smugly.

TBC

I'm sorry to stop here and I've never taken this long to finish a story, but I apologize, and I have things that I must deal with. Please be patient. I promise it will be worth the wait.

KR


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone…I'm back. I want to get out another chapter while I can. So let's get back to Kerry and her little dilemma and Kitty. You'll have to forgive me for any inaccuracy, as I seemed to have lost my notes for this story. I'm trying to go on, using my memory.

Kerry looked at Devon. "You don't understand, they all think she's something special. They'll kill me." She pleaded.

Suddenly Devon grabbed her by the throat. "If you don't stop pestering me, I'll kill you." He said shoving her towards the women. They caught her, to keep her from falling. She abruptly pulled from the women, knowing that they wanted to let her fall. But Sara just smiled slightly at her. Of course she wouldn't hold a grudge, Kerry knew.

Mark was watching through the window. "Hey they're bringing the horses around back." He said excitedly

"How many of them?" He said asking about the man or men leading the horses.

"One man, leading four horses." He said.

"Is the man, the Marshal?" Devon asked him.

"Nah, he's a might smaller and kind of scraggily looking. Looks like a tramp." He said to Devon.

Kitty's heart lurched, she knew it had to be Festus. But there was nothing he could do to stop these three men. "Mark, you go out and take the horses off of his hands and check for supplies." Mark nodded as he headed out back. "Dooley, get those kerosene lamps from the kitchen." Dooley looked up at him knowing what he was going to do, but he had hoped that he would not kill these women in the process. He let go of Kitty's arm and quickly got the lamps from the kitchen. Mark came back into the rectory.

"Plenty of supplies. Horses look well shod and rested." Mark said satisfied.

"Did you check for spurs?" Devon asked him.

"Yup, horses are clean. I don't reckon they'd risk that little redhead's safety anyway. " He said smiling at her, but Kitty just tried to quietly swallow the lump of fear in her throat. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. She would not give him a reason to hurt her.

"Spread the kerosene around the back here." Devon said pointing to the room . "I want to keep them busy for a while, so keep to the back and make sure the walls get covered good." Devon told Dooley and Mark and they began dumping kerosene on the walls.

"Ladies, I suggest you keep by the door so you can make a quick escape, I don't want to see any of you get hurt." Dooley said to them and the women, with the exception of Kitty headed for the door and waited. Devon looked over at him questioningly. He could care less if the women made it out, but he wasn't gonna kill them deliberately.

"Get her on a horse, and you start the fire, Mark." Devon said as He and Dooley headed for the back door. Dooley helped Kitty onto the horse and climbed onto the one beside her. He took her reins and held on to them. Mark came rushing out as the back of the rectory went up in flames. The women rushed out the front door and across the street. Suddenly the town was a bustle of action as they began to work on putting out the fire. Matt knew it was a diversionary tactic, but he was willing to wait, to keep Kitty safe. She was his number one priority now that the other women were safe. They lead the women into Del Monicos, sitting them at the tables doc moving around the room making sure they were okay. Newly, Thad and some of the townsfolks were handling the fire trying to contain it before it spread through the town.

Matt looked out the window, watching their efforts and seeing that they had it under control, he went back to the women. "Are they alright, Doc?"

"Yes, they're fine, a little shaken, but I guess that's cause they haven't eaten much or had much sleep." Doc said checking over Sara who was the last one in the four women at the table. Kerry sat alone at another table. He had taken a look at each and checked their pulse and so on. He then goes over to Kerry and takes her wrist then looks at his watch.

"How did they find out about Kitty?" Matt asked to no one in particular. Bess stood up and looked at Kerry. Matt turned to look at Kerry. The anger in his face was quite evident. "Why?" He asked her in a deep growling voice.

"I..I…" She stuttered but couldn't finish out of fear.

"Newly…arrest Miss White. Place her in a cell. I'll write the charges later." Matt said to a room full of startled people. Newly was in shock for a moment and didn't move. Festus stepped up and gently pulled Kerry to her feet. Newly took over, taking her arm and leading her out of the restaurant heading towards the Jail. Kerry said nothing as she was lead to Jail. "Festus, get the horses ready. You and I are gonna leave here at dusk. I don't want to be too close, they may spot us and…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm on it, Mathew." Festus said stepping out of the restaurant.

"Matt, how long you gonna keep that girl locked up? She didn't break any laws." Doc said.

"By opening her mouth she put another's life in jeopardy, Doc. " He said angrily.

"You can't lock her up for that, Matt." Doc said annoyed.

"I can and I have, Doc." Matt said angrily

" Kitty has been taken hostage because of her relationship with the Marshal, which they didn't know about until Kerry made it a point to tell them, Doc. She put Kitty in danger, deliberately." Bess said to him.

"I'm gonna let her stew in there for a day or two and then she can leave town because if anything happens to Kitty, she won't want to live here in Dodge." Matt said to Doc but he was angry with his old friend for taking Kerry's side. And he slammed the door as he left the restaurant to find Festus.

Kitty rode the steed following Mark who was following Devon and Dooley followed her. She kept watching Dooley, hoping for a chance to take off, but they were all too close for her to even try. And besides, they'd probably out ride her on a horse.

It wasn't long after they started riding that the rain started. This was a blessing for the bandits but not their hostage. It wouldn't be impossible to read the tracks or find them, as long as it stayed a steady soft shower, but if the sky decided to truly open up and pour down on them, then Festus would not be able to find their tracks, not until the sun came back out and dried the rain. This was not going to be good. Kitty was trying desperately to hold onto her courage, but these three were unstable. They had no actual plan and no idea of what they were really doing. How much money had they gotten from the bank job anyway? Was it even worth it? She thought to herself.

They climbed a steep hill with their steed. Dooley keeping a tight grip on Kitty's horse's reigns. Mark was now bringing up the rear with Devon in the lead. They came to what seemed to be a clearing in the mountain side with a mass of bushes and trees against the wall, but what she could not see, nor make out was actually an opening to a cave.

It was a cave that Devon knew all too well. There was an area to the other side of the cave's opening where the trees and bushes would hide the horses. It looked manmade to Kitty, and it had been so many years ago. Long before Devon had found it. The cave wasn't very deep or big. Large enough to keep five or six people warm from the rain. They dismounted and Dooley gently pulled Kitty from her horse and set her on her feet. Mark took the reigns of all four steed and headed over to the trees. Devon turned to look at Kitty who stood looking around at her surroundings. Her arms were crossed over her breast and rubbing her upper arms. It was getting dark and she was still damp from the rain and getting cold.

"Dooley get some fire wood and start the fire close to the entrance of the cave." He said walking over to Dooley and Kitty. Dooley looked at Kitty and his eyes warned her not to give him any reason to hurt her. Dooley headed out to find some dried firewood. Devon held his hand out, pointing to the cave and looked at Kitty. She slowly headed towards the opening of the cave, pulling her skirts up slightly as she headed in to the cave.

TBC

I'm going to stop here for now and will promise to continue. I'm on the mend. But my heart is finding it hard to write. Thank you all for understanding. I have to deal with this and the fact that my sister, the mother of my nephew is having an awful time. There are good days and bad, but most of them are bad right now. So I apologize, but I will continue. I will not leave this incomplete. I hate incomplete stories.

KR

PS please forgive any discrepancies. I am trying to write faster than I should only because I know that you are all waiting. I know this chapter is sort of dull, but there is much to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. I must apologize once again for taking so long to get back to you all. This story has been in my head for quite some time, but with everything that has been going on, I've had to put it on the back burner. Now I'm back and I'm hoping that you will enjoy this next installment. Again, these characters do not belong to me, but to their original creators, who only abused them by not allowing them to live up to their full potential. I'm trying to give them more room to grow and be something more. I have another story that I am working on, that has nothing to do with any episode out there. It is definitely a stand alone and is very special to me. When I am done with this one, I shall start on that one. That one is actually pretty much written on paper. Love to write no matter how it is. Microsoft Word or pen and paper, which is my old reliable. Oh well, on with the story.

Matt watched hopelessly as Festus desperately tried to find the tracks in the mud. "Festus, I think we should camp for a few hours and let the ground dry up. I'm sure you'll be able to find the tracks once again, once it's dry and the sun is up." Matt said wishing he did not have to say it. He didn't want to rest, he didn't want to stop, but he knew that if he hadn't…if they hadn't…they may stray too far from the real tracks. So the two men reluctantly unsaddled their horses and tethered them to a tree then set up camp to try and get some rest. They had gathered branches and pine needles to create a blanket between their bodies and the sopping ground. They placed their beds beneath an out cropping of stone that would keep them from the rain. Matt gently laid his bed roll on top of the deep cushion of pine needles and placed his blanket on the bedroll. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold watch which Kitty had bought him for his birthday a few years ago. Inside on the opposite side of the clock face was a curled lock of dark red hair. Kitty's red hair. He gently lifted the lock up and caressed it lovingly in his hands. Placing the lock back into it's safe place, he thought of Kitty and prayed she would be safe.

Kitty looked hopelessly up at the rain. She had dropped her handkerchief hoping that Festus would find it. She also dropped a small ring, praying he would find it as it was very important to her. Matt had given it to her for her last birthday. She could only hope that Festus' keen sight would not miss this in the mud. She had dropped 6 items, her earrings, two rings, a broach and her handkerchief. She had nothing left to drop on the ground. 'No more breadcrumbs.' She thought to herself.

It was almost dawn when they came to the hills, and headed up the slope towards a flat area surrounded by bushes and trees. They were thick and you could not see through them. She knew that there had to be briar bushed in there. 'There always was.' She figured. Mark moved ahead of Dooley and Kitty and he dismounted his horse and headed over to a particularly dark set of bushes. He tied his horse to a tree limb then walked over and unlatched something in the center of the thicket and pulled the wide gate opened. It was ingenious. The fence was camouflaged

They entered with the horses and then dismounted and Mark took care of the horses. He took off the saddles and allowed them to find themselves some shelter from the rain. Kitty walked with Dooley, his hand holding her arm as he lead her up to the cave. She was soaked to the bone from the rain, and though it was late spring and warmer weather, she was chilled to the bone. There was wood piled in the back of the cave, so they could start a small fire. And the heavy rain would more than likely hide the smoke.

Dooley pulled a blanket from the pile of blankets to the side of the cave and wrapped it around Kitty's shoulders. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. Her hair was now soaked and hanging in her face. But Kitty didn't care about that. All she wanted was for Matt and Festus to find her and get her the Hell out of this God-for-saken place.

Devon had begun to start a small fire and Mark came into the entrance of the cave. Mark was looking at something in his hand and Devon looked at him curiously. "What you got there, Mark?" He asked him.

"Ah, just a few trinkets I found on the trail." He said holding up one of Kitty's ruby dangling earrings. Devon looked at the red sparkler and looked at Kitty who suddenly stood up, realizing that she had not been inconspicuous. She had been found out. Devon got up and took the earring from Mark and looked back at the beautiful redhead. It took him two long strides to be at her and his hand came up and brutally across her cheek. Kitty flew back into the wall and fell to her knees.

"You ain't gotta treat her like that." Dooley said angrily as he rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet. Devon angrily shoved Dooley out of the way and slammed her against the wall of the cave and held her by the throat.

"You setting out signs for that Marshall of yours?" He said his hand clamped brutally on her throat. She grasped his hand trying to pull his hand free as she could barely take in a breath. He pulled her close to his face. His foul breath caught in her nostrils. "Doesn't look too good for you, hey love. We're one step a head of that old game. And with this rain, it'll take a damn good tracker to find us." He angrily shoved her back and Dooley caught her to keep her from falling. She took a deep breath of two and rubbed her throat with her hand. Devon threw her jewelry and other trinkets onto the ground. Mark rushed to pick them up, but Dooley put his foot on his shoulder and shoved him out of the way. He then knelt down and picked up the earrings and trinkets than handed them back to Kitty. She took them and wrapped them into her handkerchief and placed them in her pocket. Dooley took her arm and lead her over to the fire that was slowly building so that she could dry her clothing and herself in the heat. Devon watched her as Dooley lead her over to the log so that she could sit down by the fire. He then went over to the corner, where there was a wooden chest and pulled out a blanket, taking it to Kitty to keep her warm.

He looked over at Devon as he gently wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Devon smiled at Dooley. 'This was going to be fun.' Was written on his face. Dooley didn't like it. He was going to have to keep her safe. She was the Marshal's woman and if anything happened to her, they'd hang for it for sure.

The evening grew warmer with the fire and Kitty was sleeping behind Dooley. She woke with a start, not too sure what had woken her. As she looked up into the entrance of the cave she saw three figures wrestling and she realized that Dooley was being attacked by Devon and Mark. She gathered her wits about her and jumped to her feet grabbing the first thing she could which happened to be a log about three feet long and a good 3 inches in diameter. She swung at the closes body hoping that it was not Dooley and when he went down with a yelp, she knew it was Mark.

"That whore hit me." He yelled from the ground as Devon got the upper hand and struck Dooley hard with the butt of his pistol. Dooley went down hard and was out.

Although she could not see it, Kitty knew that Devon was leering at her. Mark cackled like an old woman as he got to his feet. Devon waved his hand towards her left which told Mark to go to the left while he went to the right. As Mark came at her, she swung again with the log, hitting him across the forehead and knocking him out cold. Devon came at her from the other side and drove her to the ground. She cried out as the air was knocked from her lungs. Devon grabbed her about the waist and pulled her over onto her back. Kitty still had the log and swung him, clipping him in the chin and he angrily struck her across the face. She felt the sting of his strike and then he hit her again and she became furious. With all her might she struck at him, hitting him in the jaw, but all he did was laugh. He looked at her and smiled as he had now maneuvered himself, into a sitting position straddling over her hips. He grasped the front of her dress and yanked on it. Kitty cried out, as she desperately tried to push him off of her. But he was too strong for her and she knew it was a losing battle but losing be damned, she'd make him regret this if it were the last thing she would do.

Dooley began to stir. His head was pounding as he slowly sat up on his haunches. Shaking his head gently, he tried to clear the fog that settled in there. 'What is that?' He thought at the low noise. It sounded like a small injured child. Than his head whipped up and he realized just who it was. Staggering to his feet, he shuffled towards the back of the cave, passing a groggy Mark who sat by the fire along with Devon, who smiled as he touched the scratches on his cheek as though it were some kind of reward. He continued to the back of the cave and fell to his knees in front of her. She lay there on the makeshift bed, naked. Her dress was pulled to her breast and between her thighs haphazardly covering her private area. Dooley hung his head. He couldn't protect her, just like he couldn't protect Jenny. He had failed once again. He began to gather her clothing from around the cave. Gently pulling her into a sitting position, he pulled her to her feet and pulled the top blanket up and around her. Then he lead her to the front of the cave grabbing his saddle bag as he passed it.

"Where you taking her?" Devon asked him without looking at him. He continued to sip his coffee.

"To the stream to wash your filth off of her." He said disgustedly.

Devon just laughed, heartily which caused Mark to wince from the pain still ringing in his head. There was a small hot spring at one side of the stream, and it overflowed into the stream in the area, causing the water to be warm, not cold. She said nothing as he laid her clothing onto the rocks. He sat on the rock to pull his boots and socks off, then took the blanket from around her and gently walked her into the stream. He pushed her into the center, the water was up above her knees and when he encouraged her to sit down, the water was well over her breast. He reached over and pulled a bar of soap from his bag and a washcloth. Walking back into the water he dipped both the soap and rag rubbing them together to lather them up. Kitty sat in the water, she still hadn't said a word nor had she objected to his personal care of her. He figured she was in shock like Jenny had been. He began to gently scrub her back than each arm and so on. He then cupped his hands to rinsed the soap from her. When he had helped her wash he sat on the rock beside the stream, giving her time to finish cleaning herself. He kept his back turned to her as she did so. He heard the displacement of the water and knew that she was standing up. When he turned, she stood, her head down, her one arm thrown over her breast and one down, attempting to hide her female flesh. Dooley quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled her to the shore so that he could dry her and help her get dressed.

"I need to get you dried off before you catch your…." He didn't finish the sentence as he knew that catching her death would not be worse off. Death may be her only wish now. "I need to get you warmed and dressed." He said as he began to rub her down. Kitty still didn't help him. She was too ashamed of what had occurred. Within a matter of minutes, he had helped her into her clothing and due to her torn top, he took a shirt out of his saddle bag and helped her into it. It was a plain black shirt, and she tucked it into the skirt.

Matt woke with a start. He and Festus had to set up camp and rest, not just themselves but the horses as well. He was sweating, and didn't know why he woke with such a start. "Kitty?" He said softly. "Please…be safe, my love…"

TBC

Ok, I am sorry to end here and once again I truly do apologize for keeping you waiting. Please don't lose faith in me. I promise to return.

KR


	10. Chapter 10

It's me again, please don't loose faith in me, I promise, I will finish this story. I have so much of it written on paper. Just give me your faith. Thank you so much I'm not too sure if you will like this, it seems a little off beat as far as my writing goes. Not the circumstances, but I think by the style. It feels vague to me. Perhaps it's just me. Please read on and let me know if you think the same thing. PS, I apologize for my impatience and not spellchecking.

KR

Kitty slept fitfully. She woke at every noise or movement. He had raped her. Devon had taken what he wanted from her and she was terrified. She had been Matt's woman for about 5 years now and he was the only man she had been with. Ever! Now her mind wondered if he'd ever touch her again. She felt dirty, no, that was too nice of a word. She felt filthy, and she felt as though she would never feel clean again. It was something she was going to have to deal with, but right now she needed to stay alive and hopefully Dooley won't let them get the upper hand over him again. When Matt finds out what that animal did to her, she knew he'd kill him with his bare hands. And she was hoping he would as well. The anger and hurt, the guilt and shame she felt were things she would have to deal with. Matt would surely stop loving her, he'd stop because it's the only way to keep her safe. No, she started to panic inside, but she forced that panic down. She didn't have time to deal with it right now. She had to figure a way out of this mess.

Matt lay there in the dark on his blanket, his eyes would not close for sleep. His heart was heavy, he could feel such sadness coming down, and knew that it was not his own, but that of the one woman he loved with his entire being. She was crying inside his mind and he wanted nothing more that to reach out and wipe her pain and fear away. He wanted to pull her into his arms and love her like there was no tomorrow. 'Please, God, keep her alive and safe.' He whispered to the stars above him. He had no idea that Festus was awake and pleading with the heavenly Father as well for her safe return to them.

"How long we gonna hold up here, Dev?" Mark asked looking over at the pretty redhead who ignored his attempts to get her attention. She would not look at any of the three men. She couldn't bare to see their sneering ugly faces.

"Until I feel like it's safe enough move on." Devon said looking at Mark whose eyes were still trained on the redhead. "What are you doing?" He asked Mark who was smiling at Kitty.

"Nothin' just admiring the view." He said with a lecherous tone.

"Well stop!" Devon said harshly and Dooley looked up from his coffee. He knew that tone with Devon, it meant more than just being in charge. Devon had his sights on that woman and Dooley feared that she would not make it out of this predicament alive.

Kitty continued to keep her eyes down, and sip the black liquid in her cup. She wanted to crawl under the rock and disappear anything to get out of here. She knew that Devon had been watching her but she refused to make eye contact with him or that little snake Mark. She knew his kind, she had met many-a-snake in her life. The wormy little creep was waiting for his chance to put his filthy hands on her and she would do whatever she needed to stop him.

Dooley kept his eyes on both men. He'd have to kill one of them probably, but if he didn't and they hurt her again, the big marshal would definitely kill them. He needed to get her out of there and back to her man and her town, before it was too late. He didn't know how long Devon was going to keep them there, maybe another day, maybe two, just to make sure that the big marshal back tracked and was truly gone.

She heard it again. She hoped it was a dream, but the scuffling was clear, sitting up quickly, she grabbed the hunting knife Dooley had stuck between the two of them. And looked towards the entrance of the cave. This time, it wasn't just a scuffle, the pistol went off and the shadowy figure grabbed his belly as he doubled over in pain, and fell to his knees. She held her breath as they third figure got up from the ground.

"You killed him." Mark said.

"So what?" Devon said. "He was in the way." He turned towards the redhead in the shadows. "Now there's no one to stop me." He said looking at Kitty who held the knife in her hands as she stood up. "You think you're gonna stop me with that?" He slowly approached her. "There is nothing standing in my way, little girl and you are mine now."

He grabbed at the knife and she swung hitting his hand and cutting it. He looked at the cut as the blood began to pool and laughed than angrily backhanded her across the face. Kitty flew over the bedding onto the dirt ground of the cave. She reached for the knife that flew from her hand but he was there before she could grab it.

Kitty sat on the horse. Mark looked over at the beautiful redhead. Her face was bruised as was her throat. Her clothing torn and tattered and her hair hung in dirty clumps in her face, and down her back to her waist. She held onto the horn of the saddle, trying to keep her balance. Every inch of her body hurt. Devon had used and abused her repeatedly the last two days. She had come to the realization that she was ruined and Matt would never love her again. She was tired, so very tired and was barely aware of Mark, grabbing her arm and pulling her back onto the horse before she fell to the ground. She said nothing but closed her eyes. Death would be better. Better to die out here than return to Dodge soiled and dirty.

As the sun hit the high sky, they came to the river's edge. The water wasn't deep, perhaps six inches in its deepest place, but it was cool and Kitty was thirsty. Mark knew that he wasn't going to touch the redhead, at least he wasn't going to get a piece of her, but he did help her down from the horse and she seemed far away. She never looked at him or Devon, she just walked towards the river and walked into the water, which was to the middle of her calves.

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her from the water. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He said sitting her on the rock and moving her skirt up so he could take her shoes off of her. He then untied the strings and pulled the stockings off of her and laid everything on the rocks to dry. He then took her arm and walked her back into the water to cool her feet. Kitty sat on a rock in the river that was high out of the water and dangled her feet. She closed her eyes then took her slip and tore a piece off, big enough to wash the dirt from her face and throat. She then slipped the wet rag into the top of her bustier. He, Devon, had bitten her there and she had cried out in pain. Now she winced as the cold water hit the heated area of her breast. The tears fell down her cheeks. She leaned forward and cupped her hands than splashed water in her face. When she sat up, Devon was standing right there in front of her smiling. She tried to get up and he shoved her back down on the rock. Mark sat on the ground in the sand, he looked over at Devon as he pulled her up than shoved her down onto her belly as he pulled her pantaloons down over her hips, pushing his knee between her thighs, she cried out in pain as he bruised her thighs. Than she screamed as he took her from behind. Mark hid his face in his knees. He wasn't too sure if he wanted her. Not that she wasn't beautiful, but that he, Devon had seemed insatiable, and his tastes in games were brutal. Mark covered his ears as the woman screamed and fought Devon. He finally got up and walked away. He wasn't going to go up against Devon, he saw what Dev had done to Dooley and his brother Andrew and what he had done to that Taylor girl back in Lawton. She had dared to point a finger at him for raping her and he cut her face up and disfigured her for life. She lived in the darkness of her father's farm now. Never seeing the light of day because she was scarred. Her family were poor and unable to leave Lawton. But General Lawton had paid all their bills and even paid for seed so that they could survive. He paid them off and they said nothing more about what had happened. He was with the horses and he could still hear her fighting. 'Why don't she just let him do his business and it will be done with?' He said to the horses. He rubbed the horses mane. 'He's an animal.' He said softly then turned to the noise of Devon heading back towards him.

"Get her cleaned up, we ride in an hour." He said heading towards the coffee pot and fire.

Mark headed down towards the river where he found her laying in the water half sitting up and half laying there in the cold water. He knelt down in front of her. "Why do you fight him all the time? Just let him have what he wants, and he won't hurt you so badly." He said taking her by the upper arms and helping her to the dry rocks on the shore where her stockings and shoes were drying. Before sitting her on the rock, he reached under her skirts and pulled the bloomers up over her hips. He then sat her down and tied her stocking back up and put her shoes on her. She said nothing as she hid her face in her hands and cried. "Come on." He said gently. "We don't want to make him angrier." He said helping her up. He didn't know how his role had changed only that it had. He couldn't protect her, but he was no longer interested in adding to her misery. He took her arm and gently lead her over to the small camp Devon had set up so they could rest and eat. They would stay there a few hours and continue in the dark. They were closer to his home and he knew the way. He could travel like the Indian's by the stars. Best to sleep a bit and then move on.

He had only been asleep about two hours when he realized something was off. Waking up, he looked around for the redhead. She was gone. Mark was fast asleep in his blanket as the sun was setting and it was getting cooler. He got up and kicked Mark's boot. "Get up! That bitch took off." He said as he lifted his saddle from the ground and headed for his horse. Mark did the same, pretending to be drowsy. Truth was, he had watched her slip over to the horse and saddle it than lead it away before climbing onto it. He saddled his horse as quickly as possible and hoped that she had gotten far enough away from them that Devon would give up looking for her.

TBC

Stay tuned..Same bat channel, same bat cave. Thank you,

KR


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my friends. It's been a year since I started this story and I'm truly sorry it's taken me so long to get my mojo moving. I know it's been at least a year because I was working on this when my nephew had died. The anniversary of his death has just passed me by and I'm trying to get back into my habit of writing again. So here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I'm still working on another story on paper and in my head. It's one I think you just might like. I was just looking over my stories and realized that I've been writing fanfiction for 11 years. I should have at least one story per year, but I unfortunately don't work that way because reality gets in the way. I apologize if most if not all of my stories concern Matt and Kitty. They were my favorites and most neglected by the damn PTB. They went from an actual sort of relationship to a bleak friendship. Shitty if you ask me. BTW I wanted to make a change. I had originally said that Devon was from Lawton Oklahoma, While Lawton does exist at this time, the area was Indian country in the 1860's. So we are going to move it to Lawton Colorado which doesn't exist, I think. We'll put it outside of Junction House Colorado which did exist at least in the 1860 anyway. Sorry, but I already have enough going on without worrying about them fighting with Indians, whom I love. They have enough to deal with.

KR

She must have been riding for two hours. The sun was setting and she wasn't sure where she was headed just that she had to head away from that animal before he killed her. She knew she shouldn't stop, but the horse was tired as was she and she would only stop long enough to let him drink from the stream. She walked up a few feet from the horse to drink from the stream. It couldn't be more than 6 feet wide at this point and maybe two or three feet deep. She leaned down and cupped her hands, bringing the cold water to her lips. She dipped her hands again, this time she washed her face and allowed water to run down her throat and chest. She took her kerchief and wet it than used it to cool the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and washed her face once again. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Devon dragged her into the water and held her head under for a few seconds. He pulled her out and she came up sputtering. He then shoved her under the water again, this time holding her a little longer. She tried desperately to fight him and push herself up from the water but the animal was too strong. He pulled her up and knelt down in front of her. "We've lost two hours looking for you, and now two more heading back to camp, that's four hours lost thanks to you." Devon said angrily. Kitty spat in his face and he wiped it away than shoved her under again, much longer, she came up choking and spitting out water, as she came to her knees hunched over coughing desperate to expel the water from her lungs.

"I should kill you right here and leave your carcass for the buzzards, but somehow I can't bring myself to discarding my new plaything just yet." He said as he pulled her face up by her chin.

"Go to hell!" She said. "You're not a man, you're an animal." She said in a thick throaty voice.

"Reds, you don't know the half of it. But you're gonna learn. And for this little indiscretion, you will pay." He stood up and walked over to his horse and mounted. "Take her shoes and stockings." He told Mark.

"What?" Mark said not sure if he heard him correctly.

"She's gonna walk back to camp. She needs to be taught a lesson." Devon said calmly. "Take her shoes."

"But it's gotta be 3 or 4 miles back to camp and the terrain is bad enough on horseback." Mark tried to protest.

"Four and a half miles to be exact. Now take her shoes. I guarantee she won't try leaving again." He said sitting on his horse looking at Mark who had yet to move to Kitty and do as he was told. "Unless you want to join her, I'd suggest you do as I say." He said getting angrier with the two of them now.

Mark got down from his horse and walked over to Kitty. He gently pulled her up and sat her on a bolder.

"Please…please don't do this." She said softly to him as she leaned forward.

"I..I'm sorry." He said untying her boots then taking one than the other off of her. She just watched as he took them off and than her stockings. Her feet were bare and she had nothing to protect her feet from the harsh ground. She knew that Mark could not go up against Devon. Devon would do the same to him as they had done to Dooley and they both knew it. He looks up into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Did you say something?" Devon asked him.

"Yeah, I said I was sorry." Mark said getting to his feet and leading her over to Devon. Devon threw him a rope.

"Tie it around her waist." He told Mark. Mark did as he commanded than started to get on his horse with the rope in his hand. "I'll take the rope." Devon said snickering at Mark. He knew Mark would ride slowly and be careful not to make her stumble, but Devon had no such plans. She was going to learn a lesson and he was gonna teach it to her.

Three Days later.

Matt was tired, he was bone tired. It had been six days and no sign of them. Yesterday, Festus had found a broken earring in a stream. He wasn't sure how he had seen it, but he was thankful that he did. It was one of Kitty's dangling ruby earrings. The ones he had bought her in New Orleans. So he knew they were on the right track. With the rain, and the chill in the air, he had managed to catch a cough. But he refused to rest more than 4 hours a night. He barely ate no matter what Festus was able to snare or catch on a fishing line, he'd eat little more than a bird. His eating habits of late reminded Festus of the way Miz Kitty would eat. Like a little delicate bird, he'd often say.

As the sun rose high in the sky, Festus looked up to watch an eagle soaring above their heads, and then he heard it. A loud thump and he knew Mathew was off of Buck. He quickly dismounted Ruth and rushed to Matt's side. Matt lay on his belly and Festus turned him over onto his back. He touched Matt's forehead. "Gul-dernit, Mathew, you's a burning up with fever." He said but Matt could only manage to moan. Looking around, he decided to gather up wood, set up camp and get Matt warm until he could get him on his horse and into the next town. He knew that it was more than a days ride to the nearest town and Matt was in no condition to ride. He'd have to get his fever down some and perhaps get him to eat so he could ride. In the meantime, he would create a carrier with whatever he could find.

The fire was warm and he had Matt snugged in the blankets. He had a cold rag on Matt's head and would wet it every so often while trying to tie the blanket strips tightly onto the posts he found. Festus made some broth from the beef jerky he had in his bag. It was something his grandmother showed him how to do. It would give the water a little flavor and Matt a little nourishment to help him get a bit stronger. He sat and ate a can of beans after he had gotten Mathew to drink about half a cup of the broth and gone back to sleep. When he had finished with his own supper, he went back to working on the carrier. When he had it completed, her realized that the sun was just barely over the horizon. He had worked on it all night, making sure it was strong and able to hold the big man he called his friend. With a great deal of work, he attached to carrier to Buck, keeping it well off the ground at the top. But not so high up that Matt would slide down. He then slowly got Matt to his feet and basically carried the big man over to the carrier then as gently as was possible, he laid him down then covered and secured him to the carrier. Festus then climbed onto Ruth and he and Ruth lead buck towards town.

Once Festus got Mathew into town, he took him to the Doc's office than went to the Telegraph office and Telegraphed Doc back in Dodge City using Mathew's money from his pocket. He hated doing so, but he needed Doc here for Mathew.

It took Doc and Ma Smalley a day's travel by train to reach Junction House Colorado. Doc and Ma quickly made their way to Dr. Carters office where he found Festus waiting patiently for him in the Doc's office.

"Doc, Ma, I sure am happy to see you both." He said going over to them.

"How is he doing?" Doc asks him as he takes Ma's arm and sits her down. Just than Dr. Carter came out of the room.

"You must be Doctor Adams." Dr. Carter said as he walked over to the older gentleman. Dr. Carter was much younger, but he held a great deal of respect for any doctor before his time. "I'm Doctor Adam Carter." He said taking Galen's hand.

"I'm Galen Adams and this is Marissa Smalley." Doc said introducing Ma'.

"Mrs. Smalley, Dr. Adams." He said. "Won't you come in? I hope that you might be able to shed some light on your Marshal's condition."

"Yes, well Matt had a bout of Pneumonia as a child, his lungs aren't exactly weak but they tend to take a good beating when he gets ill. This has happened once before since the pneumonia, about 9 years ago." He said.

"Okay so what would you suggest?" He asked him.

"Well, it's gonna seem unorthodox, but I have to tell you, that Festus here, he has a well, I'm not real sure how to explain it, but he creates this kind of paste that his Aunt Dessie showed him and it draws out the infection in the lungs." Doc Adams said. "It's an old Hill remedy, but believe me, it works." He said. (Don't know if there is such a thing, I'm making things up as I go along. Not everything I put in this is factual. I try to stay with the truth, but after hours of researching these illnesses, typhus, cholera, typhoid, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever….I just caved, I needed to write and was spending too much time researching. KR)

"Not that horrid smelling stuff he tried to use this morning." Dr. Carter asked him.

"Yup, that be the one." Festus said.

"Great, I made Laurence dispose of it." Carter said.

"Don't matter none, I made extra, I figured you be plum skitterish about that till 'Ole Doc got here." He said reaching into his saddle bag and pulling out another mason jar of a gelled greenish substance. Ma took the jar from Festus and Doc and Ma went into the room.

The following morning, Doc sat by Matt's bedside. Ma was resting in the other room. Festus had gone to the Telegraph office to see if Thad had any news. Matt's fever was down, but he was still unconscious. His breathing was much easier as well, and Doc figured he was just tuckered out.

Festus came back into the office and saw Ma Smalley coming out of Matt's room with a tray of eaten food. He knew that it was for Doc, cause he had refused to leave Matt's side since he got there. She set the tray on the desk. And watched as Festus head into Matt's room.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Festus said standing there beside the bed.

"His lungs are good and his fever has broken, but he's still out of it. How long had he gone without sleep, Festus?" Doc asked him as Festus handed him the telegram.

"Well, Doc you know Mathew, he's stubborn, he would sleep more than four hours at a time. He done wore himself out." Festus said.

"No." Doc said looking at the telegram.

"What's it say, Doc, is it Miz Kitty?" He asked and he saw the old man looking older in a matter of moments. He knelt down in front of him. "Doc?" But Doc was unable to speak as tears pricked his eyes.

TBC

Forgive any typographical errors. Hope you enjoyed this entry. But I don't know if I'll be back as quickly as this. I shall try.

KR


	12. Chapter 12

HI, it's me again, KR. I'm on a roll. My muse has been keeping me busy which makes me very happy. I'm thrilled when I'm able to write. It's also a form of healing and dealing with everything life throws my way. I hope that this makes you all happy. Alas, it is not over. Not by a long shot. But do keep reading. Thank you to those who have reviewed my work. Your words of encouragement are a blessing to my ears. Or Eyes, since I read them. LOL. Do keep up on the reading. It's what keeps a writing such as myself (unpublished, but still writing) working. Someday I shall finish my book and who knows. But for now, my heart belongs here in this Fanfiction site. I shall return till this is complete. Thank you again.

KR

 _ **RECAP**_

Festus came back into the office and saw Ma Smalley coming out of Matt's room with a tray of eaten food. He knew that it was for Doc, cause he had refused to leave Matt's side since he got there. She set the tray on the desk. And watched as Festus head into Matt's room.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Festus said standing there beside the bed.

"His lungs are good and his fever has broken, but he's still out of it. How long had he gone without sleep, Festus?" Doc asked him as Festus handed him the telegram.

"Well, Doc you know Mathew, he's stubborn, he would sleep more than four hours at a time. He done wore himself out." Festus said.

"No." Doc said looking at the telegram.

"What's it say, Doc, is it Miz Kitty?" He asked and he saw the old man looking older in a matter of moments. He knelt down in front of him. "Doc?" But Doc was unable to speak as tears pricked his eyes.

Four days earlier.

After four hours, they had finally returned to the camp. It was nearing dusk. "We'll stay here another night. The horses are tired." Devon said getting off of his horse. He still held the rope that lead to Kitty and was wrapped around her waist. He looked at her and she fell to the ground on her knees. "I guess you're tired too." He said kneeling down in front of her. "Next time you'll think twice about running away." He said pulling her face up by her chin. She looked into his dark brown eyes and said nothing. She would not stop and he knew it, but the determined look in her blue eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and led her back over to her blankets. She fell to her knees again and laid on her side to sleep. Mark took the horses and headed down to the river to water the horses and let them graze some of the fresh green clover there. He had been gone for a good hour, letting the horses rest and graze. After they were done, he led the horses back up to the campsite. When he came up the hill, Devon was once again on top of Kitty and she was fighting. His hand was clamped over her mouth so she could not be heard. He could care less if Mark heard her, but he had wanted a little privacy. Mark took the horses to the tree and tied them off. He then went to the other side of the tree, sat down and covered his ears with his hands.

The following morning, Mark woke when one of the horses nudged at his head with his mouth full of grass. "What, hey cut that out." He said smiling at the horse and slowly getting up. He dusts himself off using his hat and looks around. Kitty and Devon are not in sight. The horses are all there, but, then he sees Devon walking up the hill from the river. He goes over to his blankets and starts folding them up. "Where is she?" Mark asked thinking the worst. Had he finally gotten tired of the pretty redhead? He wondered. He threw his blanket over his shoulder after shaking it out.

"Down at the river. Go fetch her. Get her moving, we leave in an hour." He said looking up at the sky. "It's gotta be nearly 7." He said then looked over at Mark who still stood by the tree. "What are you waiting for, get her cleaned up and ready to ride." Devon said dumping the coffee and getting the stuff packed back up.

Mark turned on his heels and heading towards the hill and down to the river. He saw her sitting in the water. She was naked, and had her knees pulled up against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face buried in her knees. The water was up to her waist as she sat in the icy water. He could see her trembling. He pulled his blanket from his shoulder and shook it out once more than headed over towards her. "Miss?" He spoke gently. "Kitty, we need to get you ready for the ride home." He said coming closer to her. He stopped at the edge of the water. She was further in the water. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes red from crying. Her face was bruised still as was her back. But it was the bite marks that made him ill. He didn't realize he had walked into the water, so he knew it was a good thing his shoes were still up by the tree. He gently knelt down and took her by the arms, helping her to stand. Then he wrapped the blanket around her and lead her up the slight incline to the bolder where her clothing had been carelessly thrown. When she was dried and dressed, he sat her on the bolder and looked at her feet. The cuts were closed but he could see that her feet were still swollen from being forced to walk back to camp. "You're gonna have to ride barefoot. I won't put your shoes on you. You're feet are swollen and your ankle if bruised. It'd be best to forego the shoes, okay." He asked her. She just bare nodded to him . He took her arm and lead her back up the hill to the camp and Devon. Everything had been packed up and made ready. Mark lead her to her horse and helped her onto it. He then went over to his horse and climbed on. Devon held the reigns to her horse as well and she held onto the horn as they headed out.

 **Present time:**

Doc sat by Matt's side. Festus came in with Ma Smalley. She had been crying, no doubt Festus had told her about the Telegram. She sniffed than wiped at her eyes with her kerchief.

"Doc, you gotta wake Mathew. He needs to know." Festus said urgently

"He's still ill, He needs to wake on his own when his body has healed enough." Doc said still staring at the Telegram. "If he's forced to wake, he could still be weak and we could lose him." Doc said letting another tear fall down his face.

"And if we don't it will be too late and Miz Kitty could be dead." Festus said trying to keep his voice low and not as desperate as he felt.

"I'm awake!" Matt said slowly opening his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to focus on Doc, Festus and Ma Smalley.

Doc looked down at the telegram still in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to hand the telegram to Matt. Ma saw this hesitation and she gently leaned down and took it from Doc's hands and then she handed it to Matt. Matt scrubbed at his eyes as he again tried to focus. Suddenly he bolted upright. "God, no!" He hung his head. Then looked at it again. "What day is it?" He asked Doc.

"Saturday, the 11th." Dr. Carter said to him.

"Festus, saddle my horse." He said standing up and losing his balance. Doc and Festus were both at his side in an instant.

"You're too weak to ride. We'll take a train and the four of us will be there in…" Ma stopped, she sniffed again and wiped at another tear. "We'll get to her, Matt." She said.

Matt looked over the telegram as he sat in the seat on the train. "Woman arrested in suspected murder in Lawton Colorado…stop…five foot seven inches tall..stop….slender build….stop…long red hair…stop…sky blue eyes….stop. Goes by Kitty….stop.

J. Walden

"Who is J. Walden?" He said softly.

Festus sat beside him. "I telegraphed J. Walden back but twert no response." Festus said softly as Doc was napping in his seat.

"Whoever he is, I'll owe him my life once we get Kitty back." Matt said refusing to believe that he could ever lose her. He laid his head back and closed his eyes and prayed to God that he would be able to get her out of this mess. She was his life, his entire world. He should have done something sooner. They should have left sooner than he could have caught up with those three animals. He was going to kill them. Every last one of them if he lost her.

Three days earlier.

It was barely noon when three riders came into Lawton Colorado. Two of which they knew quite well. One of the two they feared because Devon Lawton's father was none other than General Augustus Lawton, founder and owner of pretty much everything in Lawton. Though his father was returning from a trip north, they feared his son most because he was a heartless man. A brute with the ladies and a cheater at cards. He also took liberties, such as not paying for beer, or something he picked up in the general store, believing he had a right to everything and anything in Lawton. The third rider was the one of great interest. It was a woman, her dark dress was torn and tattered but one could still see the expensive suede of it in patches and the fine lace in the collar though torn and tattered and dirty now. Her hair, though tangled and matted with dust was long past her waist and red, deep red in color. By the look of her she had been in Devon's company a few days or more. She kept her eyes down and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Mark looked at the town folks who slowed in their step to take notice of the woman. He felt shame for what Devon had done to the redhead and he knew that the good town's folk of Lawton knew exactly what he had done to her. He was no better than Devon as he had allowed Devon to do his worst and had not even lifted a hand to help her. Devon lead them over to the Bathhouse. It was at the end of the block. He rode his horse to the railing and got off of him then tied it up. He than tied off Kitty's horse and roughly pulled her from the horse. Mark watched him then he started riding away from them. "Where you going?" Devon asked him.

"I need a drink." Mark said simply

"Suit yourself." He said still holding onto Kitty's arm and dragging her into the bathhouse. She was still barefoot and she stumbled, but he yanked her upright. Devon heads into the bathhouse into the lobby where there were several scantily dressed women talking or serving drinks to male members. Devon looked around and saw Bernard Jenkins, the proprietor of Jenkins's Bathhouse which actually was another word for whorehouse. "Berns, gimme the key to the back stall."

"Which of my lovely young ladies would you like to give you a hand?" Bernie asked him.

"I've got my own entertainment." He said looking at Kitty.

"She looks a little worse for wear, why don't you let the girls clean her up for you a bit." Bernie said his eyes seeing money only.

"How much?" Devon asked and Bernie swallowed hard.

"$2.00?" He said in a shakey voice. Without a word Devon nodded his consent. "Lilly, Jules!" He called and his two girls left their potential customers and came to stand before Devon and the woman. "You two take this…woman to the baths and get her cleaned up and ready for Mr. Lawton." He said. Jules looked at the woman, she was pretty even though she was dirty, she must be quite a beauty, when cleaned and polished, she thought to herself.

"Hey, Honey, come on with us." She said, but Kitty didn't move. She then took kitty's hand and led her away from the front desk. They took her to a private bath, that the girls of the house used. The bath was fresh and warm. Jules just looked at the woman, and began undressing her. Kitty stood there dazed, not helping, but not stopping them. As they pulled layer after layer off of her, she still stood there not really moving. Lilly was behind Kitty and gasped when they took her corsette off. She saw the marks that Devon had left on her skin. Teeth marks to be exact. Jules walked around to see what caught Lilly's attention. "Good Lord, what a monster." She said in horror. They continued to strip her, throwing her torn and tattered clothes in a pile. Then Jules took her arm and led her over to the tub. She noticed the bruises on Kitty's feet and the fact that they were also swollen. They bathed and scrubbed the dirt and grime from her skin and washed and rinsed her hair three times before they felt satisfied that it was clean. She leaned her head back as they rinsed her hair once more and both women notice the woman's beauty for the first time. Under the bruises, scratches and scrapes was flawless ivory skin kissed by the sun with slight freckles. She opened her eyes and Jules felt her heart stop. The woman had eyes the color of sapphires. "She's not just some poor woman, this is a real lady." She said taking the towel and wrapping it around Kitty's long locks. "I think she's someone's lady and they're probably looking for her too." She said to Lilly. "What's your name hon." She said as they helped her out of the tub and led her over to the bench, where they sat her down and began to dry her off.

"She doesn't even hear you, Jules. Maybe she's deaf?" Lilly said and Jules rolled her eyes at her.

"Kitty." Kitty said softly then she looked at Jules. "Kitty." She repeated softly again. Her eyes pleading Jules for help, but she knew it was hopeless. She turned her face forward again and allowed them to finish drying her off and dressing her.

"Kitty, where you from?" She asked but Kitty had gone back to being quiet. There was suddenly a banging at the door. The two women were startled and jumped, but Kitty didn't move.

"What's taking so long?" Came Bernie's voice. "Mr. Lawton's getting impatient." He said to them. He turned the knob and Jules was at the door before he could open it.

"Get out of here. We're almost done. Why are you in such a damn hurry?" She snarled at him. He just looked at her.

"Don't keep him waiting too long. He might not be too nice to you, Jules, you know how impatient he can be?" He said.

"Yeah, I know, Bernie. Don't be such a snake in the grass." She said slamming the door in his face.

Lilly stood beside Kitty who now wore a lacy night dress and thin matching robe. Her hair hung down past her waist and it was thick and hung in red waves. Jules smiled at Kitty, she sure was a beautiful woman even with the bruises. She shook her head, wishing she was a man and able to kick Devon's ass. "I hate that pig." She said with disgust.

"What can we do?" Lilly asked her.

"That's just it, we can't do a damn thing." Jules said as she pushed a stray lock from Kitty's cheek. Just then Devon opened the door and Kitty stiffened. Devon walked into the room and over to Kitty and took her arm. He then led her out of the room. Kitty looked around desperately at the men, but not one of them moved to intervene. They were older men, and had heard of the young man's ability to fight quite dirty. He led her to the back room. It was a shower area with several stalls for privacy. She looked around, hoping to find a way out, but she didn't see anything.

"Take your clothes off!" He commanded.

Kitty looked at him as if he were speaking another language. "No." She said as she began to shake the cobwebs from her head. "No. Go to hell you bastard." She said pulling away from him.

"So you want to play?" He asked her and she shoved at him, but he was too strong for her. "Or maybe you want me to kill you, but I won't. I've got plans for you Reds." She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her from behind about the waist. Kitty slammed her head back into his face and bloodied his nose. This caught Devon off guard and he cried out as she pulled from his grasp and ran for the lobby.

"Help!" She cried as she ran to the desk. "Please! Help me. I need help, he's going to kill me." She cried but the desk clerk just look down at his book in front of him. She heard Devon come to the door. She then ran for the door and out onto the sidewalk. Jules got up and started to run after her, but one of the armed guards grabbed her and held onto her. Kitty ran down the steps into the street and right into another man. "Please, I need your help. Don't let him hurt me, please." She begged the man standing there. He was the clerk from the local feed store. He pulled her hands from his collar, holding her by the wrists. Devon took several long strides and was behind her before she could react. He angrily pulled her around and struck her hard across the face. He knocked her unconscious. Leaning over, he pulled her up then over his shoulder and carried the unconscious woman back into the bathhouse.

Nick Carlton, the man she had begged for help just watched as the General's son carried the stranger into the whorehouse. "Why didn't you do something?" Jake Taylor the owner of the General Store asked him.

"Why didn't you?" Nick shot back. "I'll tell you why we did nothing, because of who his father is, the great and powerful General Augustus Lawton. That's why?" He said disgusted by his inability to help. God he felt useless, and worthless as well. The onlookers began to get back to their own business.

As Devon came back into the lobby, and older man, who was not from Lawton, came over to him with three other of his business associates. "We don't think you should be treating that woman like that, young man." Thomas Marks said to Devon.

"Do you know who I am?" Devon asked him smugly

"Can't say that I do, nor do I care. But I do care about the way you are treating that woman." He said.

"She's just a whore and none of your concern." Devon replied as he started to walk past them. The three men stood their ground, but then the two armed guards came up behind Devon. Devon looked back at them and smiled. Then he pushed past the older men.

"Why are you and your men letting that boy do as he pleases. He's hurting that poor woman. Why do you allow it." Thomas asked Bernie.

"Because, Mr. Marks, that young man's father is none other than General August Lawton, he pretty much owns everything in this town, and just about everyone." Bernie said smugly.

"Well, he doesn't own us." Mr. Marks said. "I've been a patron of this establishment for some time and I've brought you and your town a great deal of business, but if this is how you treat your women, you won't have my patronage any longer, nor that of my friends or business associates. I'll make sure of that. I'll also be contacting my friends in Washington about this little town of yours." Thomas said as he and his friends gathered their jackets and hats and began heading out of the establishment.

TBC

I'm sorry but I've gotta stop here, it's late and I want to get this posted. I've got so much more to write but I shall continue. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

KR


	13. Chapter 13

It's a new day. The sun is shining and I'm writing again. Which you already knew. I am hoping that you will stay with me and my story as it unravels. Kitty has a long road ahead of her. But like the Actress who played her, she is strong and she will survive. I hope. Lol. Keep reading

KR

Devon pulled the chain to the cold water and it splashed down on Kitty who lay on the floor on her side. She slowly began to wake up and suddenly sat up then climbed to her feet, keeping her back against the wall trying to move further into the wall as to get away from him. He looked at her, leering at her as the water had soaked the white lacy gown and made it see thru. Kitty looked down at her body and realized that it was barely concealed. He began to unbutton his britches and Kitty began to cry.

Jules sat playing solitaire with Lilly on the other side of the table nursing her whiskey. For the fifth time in the last three hours they heard a feminine cry for help. Jules shoved the cards off of the table and covered her ears to keep from hearing Kitty's useless cries. Yes they were useless, as there wasn't a man in this town with a spine, least not as far as the eye could see. She got up from the table and heading up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bernie asked her.

"To my room, I'm tired." She said looking at the weasely little man who ran this appalling whorehouse.

"Get back down here, there may be customers coming in soon." He demanded.

"No there won't. Because that animal chased your only customers away, and you know what, you deserve it, cause there isn't a man in this town, man enough to stand up to him. That includes you Bernie. You're a gutless man, just like the rest of the men in this God-forsaken town. And as long as that Bastard is hurting her, I'll not be a part of your charade." She said heading for her room.

"You want I should go after her, Mr. Jenkins?" The second guard asked him.

"Naw…There's plenty of girls here right now. Let her go up there and pout. It's probably better for all of us if she doesn't run into Devon, he'll probably kill her this time if she speaks her mind to him." Bernie said. He then sat back on his high stool.

Jules heard Kitty cry out, and she sat on her bed, slowly reaching under her pillow for the hunting knife one of her regulars had given her on his last visit in town. He had seen Devon's handi-work on her back and he didn't know how else to help her. She threw the knife as she heard Kitty scream. Angrily she got off of the bed and pulled her bag from under bed and she went about packing her things in it. She owed the little weasel Bernie, twenty-two dollars. She had over three hundred and fifty dollars hidden away. Looking at the door, she quietly placed the chair under it than went over to the fireplace and gently pulled wooden dowel from the adornment. The dowel was hollow, another gift from one of her admirers. Inside, was her money which she had hidden away over the years. . She knew that Bernie would search her bags, so she made sure that all she took were things that belonged to her. Nothing more, nothing less. The money was a gift that many of her clients gave her after they had paid Bernie. Normally they would pay Bernie two dollars and maybe give the girls 2 bits. But she had more influential clients who were more than happy to give her a little extra and help her save to get out of there. Three hundreds-sixty-seven dollars and twelve cents to be exact. She changed into her street clothing and proceeded to count out nineteen dollars for Bernie. She placed a total of eight dollars in her purse and placed her hat on her head. She kept the nineteen dollars in her hand, to pay Bernie. It was what she owed him. Lifting her skirt up, she placed the rest of her money in a man's wallet then placed it in the deep pocket she had made under her skirts along the bottom. Once it was secure, she fixed her clothing and took her carpet bag and headed out the door. Walking down the stairs in her Sunday best, she walked over to the counter where Bernie stood looking at her. She placed her purse on the table and opened her hand holding the nineteen dollars. She counted it out to him. "Five, ten, fifteen, sixteen seventeen eighteen and nineteen. It's what I owe you." She said pushing the money to him.

"What's in the bag?" He asked her.

"My things. Nothing more." She replied. Bernie nodded and one of his armed men took the bag from her and placed it on the counter. Bernie opened it and began to rummage through it.

"These dresses are my property." Bernie said.

"No, those dresses are mine, I made them myself. " She said angrily grabbing the bag but he didn't let go. He then grabbed her purse and opened it.

He took out the eight dollars and started to pocket it. The guard laid the front of the rifle on the counter. "That's her money. She paid you what she owed and those are her clothing. Give it back to her. Like she said, she only took what's hers." He said annoyed with Bernie's greed.

Bernie looked at her and then him. He then let go of the bag and handed her back her money and purse. "You'll be back, Jules, you can't go far on eight dollars." He said as she took her back and headed towards the door.

"It'll get me a good meal, a room and a ticket out of here." She said walking out the door.

Jules walked out and crossed the street. She first got herself a room at the hotel and put her bag in the room. Her money folder was still hidden in her dress skirts and would stay there for now. She then headed down the back alley of the hotel and made her way around the block, to the alley which lead to the back of the bathhouse. Making her way to the back door, she saw that it was ajar. Slowly she opened it and stepped into the bathhouse from the back. She then made her way to the last stall, what she saw, made her throat go dry and her skin crawl. The redheaded beauty was sitting on the floor in the corner, naked as the day she was born. Lying on the floor in front of her also naked was Devon and sticking out of his back was a large hunting knife. She had to take a few seconds to realize it was not the one she left in her room. She realized that Bernie was standing near her as well and then she heard him yelling for them to get the sheriff.

Carefully Jules stepped over Devon's body and she knelt down in front of Kitty. She gently reached up and brushed her long locks back, but Kitty just sat there rocking slightly and staring into space.

"Oh, Kitty, what have you done.?" She said as she heard the commotion in the main room and footsteps rushing to the bathhouse. Standing up swiftly, she grabbed the large bath sheet from the shelf and quickly covered Kitty with the sheet trying to give her some form of privacy. She then gently pulled Kitty's shaking body to hers. "It's alright, Kitty….ssshhhh." She said as the Sherriff comes into the bath house. "It's alright." She said with tears in her eyes.

Michael Rogan, quickly took the other bath sheet and coverer Devon's body from view of any unwanted onlookers. He then stepped over Devon and over to Kitty who was still in Jules arms and shaking with terror. He took a second bath sheet down and gently covered her with it.

"Jules?" He asked.

"She's been his victim for a few days, I'm guessing. He brought her in earlier today and has been abusing her since." She said as tears slipped down her own cheeks.

"Who is she?" Michael asked.

"She only spoke on word to us, her name is Kitty." Jules said as Michael helped Kitty to stand.

"Help me get her over to the Jail please." He said as Kitty pulled away from her.

Jules shook her head yes. "It's okay, Kitty, I'm going to be with you, I promise." Her voice quaked at that and she still did not understand why she even cared about this woman.

Michael Rogan began to lead the two woman out of the Bathhouse. "Hey, wait a minute, you can't leave him in there like that." Bernie said indignantly.

"It's more than he deserves." Jules spat back at him.

"You watch you tongue you stupid whore!" Bernie said pointing at her. He suddenly cried out in pain as Sherriff Rogan grabbed his finger, bending it back brutally.

"No, Bernard, you watch your tongue, in front of me!" Michael said pulling him by the imprisoned finger to him. Michael was a good 4 inches taller than Bernie and Bernie was cowering from the Sherriff. Michael let go of his hand and shoved him back against the wall. He then turned to Kitty and Jules and they headed out the back door. Michael believed it was best to take her down the back way as to avoid the crowds.

TBC

I am truly sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to get another one out before I lose my fans and support. I do apologize for the delay, but life always gets in the way of writing.

Kathleen Russell


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to apologize again, I hate it when I start reading a story and it doesn't get finished. I'm ashamed of being one of those writers who has stalled for so long and I am truly sorry. I'm going to try and get this chapter written and posted.

KR

Kitty sat on the cot in the cell, the huge bath sheet wrapped around her shivering body. Her red locks were still damp and Jules sat behind her trying to dry them. Michael came in with a bottle of whiskey. He looked at the redhead sitting on the cot, a far away look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He cleared his throat, pulling himself out of thought of the badly abused, but beautiful redhead sitting on the cot. As he came into the cell with the bottle and a whiskey glass, Kitty leaned back closer to Jules. "It's okay, Kitty, he's a friend." She said as Mike knelt down in front of Kitty. Kitty saw the sheriff's badge and reached a shaking hand out to touch it. Michael watched her tentative touch and a tear fell from her eye, to slip down her bruised cheek.

"Jules try to get her to drink a little whiskey, it'll help warm her up from the inside." Mike said setting the bottle on the cot with the glass. "When you get her comfortable come on out and talk with me. We'll figure out what's next." He said.

"What's next, we should be getting Dr. Kelsey in here, Mike." Jules said a bit annoyed.

"Yes, well Doc is at the Grammer Farm, I'll be heading out there as soon as we talk a bit." He stood up. "You got any decent clothing that might fit her?" Mike asked her.

"Yes, as soon as I get her to sleep, I'll go back to my room at Mama Lynne's house." She said to him.

"Okay, I'll give you some privacy, maybe she'll tell us a little more about who she is and how this all got started." He said heading out of the cell room. He didn't bother to lock the door because there was no back door to go out. She wouldn't be escaping from this little jail.

Jules opened the whiskey bottle and poured Kitty a shot. She then held it up to Kitty. "I want you to drink this, it will help you to warm up, and hopefully it will help you sleep." She said handing the glass to Kitty.

Kitty looked up at her and took the whiskey and drank it down in one shot then made a face at the heat and taste. She then began to cry and Jules pulled her to her and held her as she cried. "Shooo, it's alright, you're safe now." She cooed to her.

Mike leaned against the door listening to the stranger sob and Jules trying to soothe her. He didn't understand what made a man like Devon Lawton do the things he had done. Kitty was not the first woman he had hurt but she would obviously be the last and for that he was grateful. Devon had been cleared of the Murder of 15 year old Claudia Taylor, daughter of Jake and Iris Taylor. Their daughter had been beaten, raped and murdered, but Mark Swaney claimed that he and Devon were down at Lucy's Ladies, another whorehouse on the other side of town and the whores were all paid well to lie. Mike knew they were lying, but he could not prove it. He goes over to his desk and pulls out his flask and drinks a quick mouthful of whiskey then puts it back in the drawer.

Tim Keagan came into the sheriff's office. Tim is Mike's brother in law and Mike despises his greasy/ weaselly brother in law, who had a yellow streak down his back as wide as the grand canyon. He was Mike's deputy, but not by choice. His wife, Sadie, was paid money by General Augustus Lawton, to convince her husband to give Tim a job and Tim reported back to Sadie who then reported to Augustus.

"Hey Mike, where's that whore?" He asked coming into the room like he was something or someone to fear.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked him.

"Where's the whore that Killed Devon, we gonna hang her." He said going towards the door to the cell. Mike quickly got up and followed him into the cell area. Jules stood up immediately and pushed Kitty behind her. "Move out of the way, whore, you ain't the whore we're gonna hang." He said to Jules

"You ain't gonna hang no one." Mike said from the door way. He walked over to Tim and looked at the smaller man. "Get out of my jail." He said just as he ripped the deputy's badge from Tim's shirt.

"You done tore my shirt. Sadie ain't gonna be none too happy about that." He looked up at Mike. "Do yourself a favor Mike, step out of the way and let me have the whore. I'm gonna make sure that the General gets what he wants." Tim said trying to stare Mike down. But Mike just looked at the slimey little worm.

"You would do well to watch your mouth, Tim. She ain't no whore." Jules said angrily.

"She's a whore alright, just like yourself. Spread your legs for 2 bits." He said laughing until Mike punched him in the face. He went flying against the cell bars. Mike than grabbed him and struck him in the abdomen.

"You're the only whore here, Tim cause you sold your soul to the devil for two bits. You take your sorry self out of this here jail and don't dare come back. And while you're at it, pack your things and get off of my property. Maybe the General will give you a place to stay, but I want you out of my house, you got me?" He said shoving him towards the door and into the outer office. He then relieves Tim of his gun and his key to the Jailhouse. Then holding his upper arm tightly he leads him out of the jail.

"I'm telling Sadie you hit me." He said from the from sidewalk. "See whose gonna be moving off the property then." He said as he started to get onto the horse which also belonged to the office of deputy. Mike grabbed the reigns and shook his head no. "You expect me to walk back to the farm? It's nearly 3 miles." He wined.

"It's a mile and a half. You could use the exercise." Mike said tying the horse back up. Time gave him a dirty look. Mike scrunched his shoulders and face as if he were going to go after Tim, and Tim took off out of fear. Mike started laughing as he headed back inside the jail. He locked the door behind him and laid the heavy metal bar across the door. He then closed the shutters over the windows so no one could see them inside and possible take a shot at him. This was not going to go well. This unknown woman had killed General Augustus Lawton's son. And now, he was afraid that she would be hanged for the justifiable death of a murderous animal.

TBC

Thank you for reading. I'm not quite myself these days and apologize for the length of time I've taken to post. I'm working on getting my head back in order, but I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading.

KR


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again my friends. I am trying to get another chapter up and I'm hoping it will be a bit longer. I hope that all is well with you all. I'm slowly swimming back towards the surface and the light. I love Gunsmoke and writing for it is my healing. My muse has been a bit shy of late, but I'm gonna try to coax her out as much as I can. Enjoy this story and I hope it is up to par.

KR

Tim was angry, real angry, he just about made it to the Ranch, before dusk. "Sadie's gonna kill him." He said to himself as he headed up the path, which lead to the Rogan home. He saw the light on and the big hunting dog sitting on the front porch alone. The dog's head came up as he approached the porch and he, Lucifer began to growl at Tim.

"Sadie, hey SIS." He yelled from the step. He waited and then Sadie opened the door.

"Down, Lucy, go on, get your bone and go play." Sadie said and the dog obeyed to a point, but not before going down the steps approaching Tim and growling and barking, scaring the hell out of the weasel. "Come on in, Timmy, Lucifer ain't gonna hurt you." She said wiping her hands on her apron. Sadie was a woman of fair build, about 5'5" tall. Her hair was dark brown, long and quite straight and dull looking. She wore it in a simple bun. Her skin was tan from working on the garden to the left of the house. It was something she loved to do. She also loved her husband, and she knew she had betrayed him by taking money from Augustus Lawton. They needed the money to save the ranch that had been put in jeopardy by Lawton, they had worked so hard to keep the ranch safe and theirs. "Why are you home?" She said and before he could answer, "Wipe your feet Timmy." She said scoldingly and he did as he was told. "So why are you home?" She said going back over to her table and cutting more vegetables for the stew she was preparing.

"You're husband fired me." He said picking up a carrot to eat which she took out of his hand and place it back on the table. "I'm hungry, Sis." He whined.

"Wash your hands, Timmy, why do I have to keep telling you these things, you're not a child, you're a grown man. " She said annoyed with him. "Why did Mike fire you, Timmy?" She asked him as she dumped the cut potatoes into the bowl.

"Cause some stupid whore done killed Devon Lawton and we was gonna string her up." He said. "OOOow." He said when she wrapped his knuckles with the wooden spoon she was holding in her hand.

"Watch your mouth, Timmy. Who was this…woman." She asked him.

"Don't know, don't care none either. She killed Devon Lawton and the General's gonna want her dead for that. We was just tryin' to give him a hand is all." He said rubbing the knuckles on his hand. "Why'd you do that…that hurt like the dickens."

"You said that word, Timmy, you know I hate you using that language so stop." She said taking the bowl of potatoes over to the stew pot and began dropping them in. "Why did she kill Devon?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said annoyed with her questions.

"Is she one of the towns girls?" Sadie continued

"Nah, she's a stranger. Jenkins said he dragged her into the bathhouse, she was bloody and battered, and had Lil and Jules clean her up for Devon who took her to the back of the bathhouse." He said sitting back down in the chair by the table. "I still don't see what's the big deal. Whether he kidnapped her or not, she's just a no a-count whore." He said chewing on his nails. Sadie set the pot down and went over to the sink and used the pump to pump cold water into the pot. She then went over to Tim and dumped ice cold water onto him. It sloshed over him and onto the floor. "Hey, what was that for?" He yelled getting to his feet.

"I told you about that word. How do you know she's a fallen woman. You don't even know who she is. You're just as bad Devon and as far as for him being killed, good riddance to bad rubbish." She said her hands on her hips.

"Don 't you let the General hear that. He ain't gonna be so forgiving. And your husband is gonna be in big trouble for protecting that…..woman. You see what he done did to my shirt," he said pulling at the tear in the pocket. "And then to top it off, he told me to pack my stuff up and git out of his house." He said trying to shake the water off.

"You better get dried off and change your clothes." She said going back to the stove. "And while you're at it, pack your things, Tim. It's time you moved out." Sadie said stirring the stew. "And don't even think about touching that coffee tin before you leave. You've already stolen more than thirteen dollars out of that tin. Besides, I've hidden the money in another place, you won't find it." She said turning to look at him.

"You really throwing me out after everything I've done for you?" He whined once again.

"And what exactly have you done for Mike and I. Eaten the food we grow or buy. Left a mess wherever you are, not clean up after yourself, not to mention, you don't bathe enough. Then there's the fact that you've stolen money and I bet you're the reason I had to go to Lawton in the first place to save this ranch. You and the General were in on it together." She looked him and watched as he squirmed in his spot. "I've betrayed my husband by borrowing money for this ranch from that man. I've allowed you to live under his roof and continue to disrespect him. Enough, Tim, you are done here. Get your stuff and get out." She walked back over to the stove. "I'm not hurting Mike anymore. He wants you out of his house then you're out." She began to add carrots and peas to the pot and stirred. "I'm sure there is a job over at the Lawton ranch for someone like you."

"Fine, I don't need you. I'm better off without the two of you hanging around my neck. I'll be working for the General and when he comes back here to take this ranch from that husband of yours, I'll be taking the ranch over and you and Mike, well you'll be living in the gutters." He said going into the small room that was his room. He took his stuff and piled everything on the thin dark gray blanket on the bed. He then grabbed the corners and tied them up to keep his clothing and little bit of belongs inside the blanket. He said nothing as he gathered his and took it and walked out of the house. Sadie stood there for a moment feeling relief wash over her. She knew that Tim was Lawton's spy and he told Lawton everything that went on between Mike and her. She hated that she had taken the money but she would find a way to fix that, to make it up to Mike. And even if Tim was right, if Lawton did take their ranch, well if Mike could forgive her, at least they would have each other.

The big Marshal and his three companions got off of the train. Their next mode of transportation would be a stage coach into Lawton which would leave Stanton in the morning. So, tonight they would get a couple of rooms and sleep until about maybe five to get the stage at 5:30 am. Once they had gotten their rooms, they met up in the lobby and discussed grabbing a bite to eat. Matt didn't discuss much of anything. He wanted to be on his way Lawton already.

Matt sat at the table, not touching his food but reading the telegram from Lawton once more. He had sent a response that he and his friends would be arriving in Lawton first thing Tuesday morning. "Mathew, that there teleeegram ain't a gonna change." Festus said to him.

"I know that, Festus, what's your point?" He said annoyed at him.

"His point is that you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up, for Kitty." Ma Smalley said. "Now eat up, Matt." She told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt said obediently and began to eat the food sitting in front of him. Ma looked over at Doc and Festus. Matt was not into eating. He wanted to be in Lawton yesterday and they all knew it.

Festus took his beer and headed over to the table. They were in the local saloon, him and Doc and Matt. Matt's beer had been barely touched. He just sat there staring into the foamy drink. A young saloon girl entered the saloon and was laughing as she held onto the arm of her escort. Matt heard the laughter and his head shot up, the laughter was almost familiar, but he knew it wasn't Kitty, his mind was wishing it was her. He needed so much to see her. Looking over at the dark haired woman, he got up. "I'm going to bed." He said heading out of the saloon. Doc and Festus just watched him leave.

"He ain't et nothin' in three days and he barely sleeps." Festus said taking a swig of his beer.

"He'll sleep when he sees Kitty." Doc said as he stood up. "I think Matt has the right idea, let's call it a night." He said waiting for Festus to get up. Festus drank down his beer and followed Doc out of the saloon. Both of them looked at the pretty darkhaired girl, knowing that she wasn't Kitty.

Matt laid on his bed. His arm over his eyes as he lay on his back. As he fell into a light sleep, he heard her voice.

"Matt, what do you want?" She had asked him as she sat there playing with the money he had given her for the two beers. She had only been in Dodge less than a month and he had come to visit her at the Long Branch every night before closing. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Long red hair, sky blue eyes. And lips that he longed to kiss. But she was just a kid. At least that's what he felt. Her being all of 18 and him being 25, she was just a kid. But she was one beautiful kid. He smiled slightly at that thought.

"I wish we had thought to bring some water, I sure am thirsty." Kitty said a top of her mare. Suddenly, the horse became nervous. Kitty fell from the horse and she was unconscious. Matt woke with a start. The sight of her unconscious form woke him from some much needed sleep. Sitting up he put his boots back on, got up and put his gun back on and left the room. He needed air. He needed Kitty in his arms, safe.

TBC

Thank you again for staying with me. This story is my saving grace. I need to get my head back on straight and let go of the pain and remember Kitty and Matt. Thank you again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone it's time for another chapter. I want to first thank you for your comments and encouragement. I'm truly grateful for the support. Sometimes life it just a bit much to handle, but writing is a way to escape life for a while. Just a little while but you get to escape. As always, these character, Main characters that is, do not belong to me, but the new ones do. They are my creation and mine alone. LOL

Thank you again.

KR

The Stage would leave in less than three hours, but he could not sleep. Kitty was his entire world and he realized that without her, he would be nothing. As he wondered through the streets, he remembered the day he first met her. He was on the heels of a licorice thief, running through the streets of Dodge. He could have over run the boy of 9 years old, but he really didn't want to stop his fun yet, when he ran around the corner tailing him, when something small, slammed into his chest. He didn't realize that it had been a woman, until he looked down and saw the most beautiful redhead he had ever seen, lying on the ground unconscious. Jake stopped and rushed back to the big Marshall who knelt down by the woman.

"Geez Marshall, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Jake said looking down at the woman. "She sure is pretty, Mr. Dillon." He said watching as Matt gently slipped his left arm under her back. Than his other arm slid beneath her knees and he lifted her into his arms. Jake didn't say a word as he followed Matt to Doc Adams office.

"Jake I'm telling you, the next time you play your little game with Marshall Dillon, I'm gonna tan your hide." His mother said as she stood in Doc's office as Doc checked the stranger over.

"I'm sorry, Ma, but he's the closest friend I have, since Pa….." He stopped. He didn't know what to say, 'since pa, ran off with that Indian woman.' He had no father, never really did because his Pa was never around. Matt was like his Pa.

"It really wasn't his fault, Mrs. Lawrence. I should have been watching where I was going. I'll tell ya what, Jake, why don't we make time to do a little fishing, when things aren't too crazy around here…." He said just as the woman on the bed began to moan. Doc was waving something under her nose, Matt remembered, and she coughed a few times as Doc helped her sit up.

"Well, there you are, hello, young lady, I'm Dr. Adams, but most folks call me Doc." He said as her blue eyes began to focus.

She gently reached up and touched her head. "Oooh, what hit me?" She said softly.

"That would be our Marshall." Doc said amused at Matt's embarrassment.

Kitty looked over at the big Marshall and had to lift her head up to see his face. "So you're the brick wall that ran into me." She said smiling at him.

Taking off his hat, he moved a step closer. "Yes Ma'am and I'm truly sorry." Before he could say anything else, Jake stepped up.

"It was my fault, Ma'am, he was chasing me. You sure are pretty. " He said to the embarrassment of the young woman.

"Well, thank you…" She hesitated, not knowing his name.

"Jake, Ma'am." He replied and Matt stood there just trying to find his nerve to ask her name.

"I'm Miss Russell, Kitty Russell." Kitty said and Matt let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Back to the present:

Leaning against the post, Matt smiled. He had never been afraid of anything in his life, but this beautiful woman took his breath away the first moment he had seen her and it took him months before he'd finally given into something more powerful than himself, love. She was hard to resist with that red hair and deep blue eyes. And she smelled so wonderful, like lilacs in spring. Smiling to himself, he swiped at a tear that fell down his cheek. He needed to get to Kitty before it was too late. He should have taken a horse and road on out ahead of the others, but Ma Smalley had come so far with them, he wouldn't leave her behind. Hanging his head for a moment in a silent prayer, he took a deep breath and headed back to his room at the hotel.

Jules brought a tray out of the cell and laid it down on Michael's desk. "She barely touched it." Michael said looking at the tray.

"Actually, I think she pretty much shoveled it around on the tray. She has no appetite." Jules said to him.

"Has she said anything else, where she's from, what her full name is….anything?" He asked her

Jules shook her head no. "Nothing." Just then Pete Jennings from the telegraph office came into the jail.

"Hi Sheriff." He said then turned to Jules. "Miss Jules, here's a response to your telegram. Looks like that young ladies, people will be here on the afternoon stage." He said handing her the telegram.

"And who exactly are her people?" Mike asked him.

"Matt Dillon, Festus Hagan, Dr. Adams and a Marguerite Smalley." Jules read from the telegram.

"Matt Dillon? Jules, is that telegram from Dodge City, Kansas?" Mike asked her

"Yes, why?" She asked him.

"Because Matt Dillon is Marshall Dillon." Pete replied before Mike could.

"What is he to her?" She said. Just then Doc came out of the cell.

"He would be her man." Doc said coming over to the three as they stood around Mike's desk. "She's resting, I gave her something to sleep, that animal treated her pretty bad. I'd say it's a good thing that he is dead, otherwise that big Marshall of her's would be the one on trial and most likely being strung up." Doc opened Mike's drawer and pulled out the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot than drank it down. He then took a deep breath.

"You okay, Doc." Mike asked.

"I've taken an oath to do no harm, but right now, if that boy was alive, I'd probably kill him myself." Doc said as he took another shot. Pete just shook his head and Jules took the whiskey and glass and poured herself one. "After everything that young lady has been through, I'm trying to figure out why she isn't curled up into a ball and out of her mind." He said disgusted of hr treatment

"She's stronger than you know." Matt said from the doorway as he and Doc came into the Jail.

"You must be Matt?" Doc asked looking at the big man. "Kathleen described you and Doctor Adams very well to me." Doc said. "And Dr. Adams, I hear you go by Doc as well, so as not to confuse everyone, I'm Lucas." He said reaching to shake Matt and Doc's hands.

"May I see her?" Matt asked him as he took his gun out of the holster and sat it on Mike's desk. He knew the procedure without being asked. He is, after all, a lawman.

"Yes, of course." Mike said as he lead Matt to the cell door. He entered with Matt close behind him.

"Who's Kathleen?" Jules asked as Mike and Matt disappeared behind the door.

"That's Kitty's given name, Kathleen Elizabeth Russell." Doc told her. "And you are?" Doc asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Jules, Jules Walden." She said as she reached out to take Doc's hand. He started to kiss the back of her hand than stopped and looked up at her.

"Jules Walden, your JW, the one who sent out those telegrams?" Doc asked her.

"Yes, sir, I am." She replied and Doc kissed the back of her hand and then smiled up at her as he covered her hand with both of his.

"We owe you a great deal. Matt and Festus went out tracking but after 6 days of no sleep and getting caught in two storms, Matt ended up quite ill. Festus had to bring him home so I could make him better. We had lost all hope of finding her until we received that telegram." Doc said to her. She smiled at him.

Mike stood by the door watching as Matt slowly entered the cell. Kitty was lying on the bed and he knelt down beside her. She looked at his groggily. "Are you a dream?" She said with a sleepy slur.

Matt took her hand in his and kissed the inside palm. "I'm no dream, Kitty. I'm here." He said in a soft voice. I'm gonna stay right here until you wake up, my love. Sleep, sweetheart. Close your eyes and sleep." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then got up and pulled the stool over and sat on it, while still holding her hand. Mike just stared at them for a minute then left the cell area. A tear fell from Matt's eye as Kitty slowly closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep. He took the time to notice the blotches on her skin, that were in the yellowing purple stage. Bruises he wished he could have prevented. But there would be ample time for guilty feelings. Now he would keep watch over her as she slept.

TBC

Sorry to have taken so long to get back, but here is the next chapter. I hope that it is to your liking. Please do not lose faith in me. I will finish this story.

Kathleen

PS… I was doing a grammar check but then I got lazy. Well actually I had to go shopping for the upcoming holiday. Yippeeeeee


End file.
